Lunar Angel
by Mercedes Wolfcry
Summary: Luna,is a hybrid and wanted by the soul society and Aizen.She comes to Karakura town in hope of finding a peacefull place.little does she know,this is the worst place to go for peace.And she meets Ichigo and the gang. lots of action! ocx?
1. The start

I closed the door to my home while balancing two dog dishes in my hand. 6:30 in the freaking morning. Am I insane? I don't know, I ask my self this every day. I scoot up to the kennels and slide the food under the fence, with a quick scratch to both of their ears, before I headed back toward the house. I walk pass my unfinished pond that I'm constructing and down my elongated driveway, pulling my lengthy hair into a pony tail as I went. Dang, why did I make the driveway so long since I don't even own a car? Again, that is another unanswered question.

Strolling up to my mailbox, I set my electric bill in and put the flag up. I glance at my watch, 6:50, took me twenty minutes to walk down my driveway. School started at seven. I took off running, cursing myself for not being able to use flash step while I'm in my body. Sometimes being born as a hybrid sucked. I cleared the top of a moving truck. But then and again, it did have its advantages sometimes.

I rounded a corner, and jumped over another moving car. I see it! The tall brown building stands out a lot. I run up the steps and look at my watch again, 7:55, it read. Darn it! I need to improve my speed. Maybe if I wasn't carrying a seventy-five pound backpack, I could have moved faster. Normally I'm quite fast, I can cover three miles in twelve minutes. But I'm new to this town and had to ask directions quite a few times, and backtrack too. Can't blame myself. Well, actually I can. I didn't get up when the alarm clock went off.

I walk into the office and look around. No one is here. Hmm. Wonder were they are, probably an assembly. Wait, do they even have assemblies here? Beats me. Glancing around, I decided to try the hall on the right.

Walking the halls of the high school, I mentally yelled at myself again. Why didn't I leave earlier? Now I'm late and I cant find my stupid classroom. I have been walking down these stupid halls for forty-five freaking minutes! Where was a teacher when you actually need one? I passed the restrooms for the third time, and ended up at the office. Again, but someone was actually here this time. There was a woman standing next to a copy machine, she had a slightly hunched pose and a very plump figure. Also, I noted, she had black hair streaked with gray.

I used my most respectful voice and put on a false smile," Um miss," She looked up at me with a frown on her chubby face," I'm new here and I can't find my classroom." That sent a small twinkle of amusement to her dark black eyes.

The twinkle left almost as soon as it arrived," Call me . I noticed that you're new, because I have never seen you before. You know," She glanced at my wardrobe with a sneer," you're not wearing the school uniform, and take down your hood."

I looked at what I was wearing. Blue Levies, a black hooded vest half open, a silver shirt that said 'Bite Me' in big blue letters, and dark purple and silver tennis shoes. I looked at her and frowned, all politeness gone," Well I'm sorry but I don't like skirts and there for I wont wear them. I don't even own a skirt," I slipped my hood down and let my smile fade to a scowl," and F.Y.I. I don't like the colors so I wear what I feel is comfortable."

"I like you," she laughed," you remind me of me when I was your age. What was your name dear?"

I stared, "Luna, Luna Marie. Now can you show me to my class room?"

"No problem." She walked out from behind the copier and led me down the halls.

I made sure that I took note of where everything was so that I could remember it when I came again tomorrow. We walked for what seemed forever before stopped by a door. She prattled on about how lucky I was that I got here in time for my introduction to the class.

It was just before the classes returned to their homerooms so she pointed out some things, like the restroom down the hall, the fire extinguisher and other stuff. I heard the bell and pulled me into the custodians closet with her. I listened to the people walk by and I felt the presence of some strong reitsu, so I hid mine completely.

A high pitched voice sounded, this one had normal human reitsu," I'm serious, this test sounds hard!"

A deeper, slightly annoyed voice responded," Shut up Keigo." Both voices disappeared into the classroom. This one had high reitsu.

As we stepped out of the closet asked me to take off my coat I asked why but still did as asked. She took it and tossed it into the closet where we came from, with a mumbled excuse that it looked like something a hooligan would wear. She walked to the door and opened it, motioning for me to stay here.

I listened to the muffled words, not understanding a single one. I finally had time to think to myself. How can I keep running like a coward? Should I just face my fate like my mother did? NO. I wont give up, I cant, I'm not a coward and Cole would help keep me alive darn it. I need to get stronger if I want to-

"Alright" The booming voice of sounded through the door," We have a new student! She has been moving a lot so lets all welcome her with open arms!"

I opened the door and stepped in. I glanced around the room and the first thing that attracted my attention was bright orange hair and some snow-white hair, like my own.

"All right little lady," Ms.B began, "go ahead and tell us about yourself."

Turning back to the class, I let my reitsu flair around me a bit to ease my tension, before I actual started to speak, "Well, my name is Luna Marie," I glance back and Ms.B gives me a 'go on' look, and I sigh," Um, that's it I guess."

I raise my reitsu a little higher, just so that the others who can sense it feel uncomfortable. It worked, and now I know who has the ability to sense my reitsu because they are squirming in their seats. Well almost all of them anyway, the dude with orange hair and the midget with white hair just look board.

"All right, anyone have questions for ?"

Tons of hands raised, and bombarded me with questions. I calmly took a breath to answer a few," Ok, this is my natural hair color, yes I'm strait, no I do not have a current relationship, no I'm not looking for one, and NO, I do not wear contacts, and YES I am aware that I'm not in a school uniform." I finished my statement with my normal scowl.

"Well, miss Marie, please take a seat next to Hitsugaya and Kurosaki please. And boys," she quirked an eyebrow with a creepy wink," behave yourselves. Oh, dear, if you don't know, they are the ones with white and orange spiked hair." Her words gave me the impression that they were players. I bet they aren't.

I nodded, made my way down the row and took a between the two. I glanced at the midget, then the taller one. God, I felt so strange between the two. I just tried to ignore them, and focus on the algebra the teacher had on the board.

Then she told us to pull out our books and go to page 109 and do problems one through ninety-five. I could feel the two of them watching me as I scrawled down answers. Feeling a little self conscious, I raised my reitsu and watched as the short kid's eyes widened and he suddenly turned and started to write. I growled lowly when I still felt the orange head watching me still.

I remained quiet and finished my math. Thirty minutes till lunch break. I reach back and let my hair down, and allow it to pool around my chair. I flip my hair back into place, lean forward, and fold my arms on my desk. I yawn and lay my head down, to muse on my thoughts. As I'm thinking, I slip off to sleep…

I twirl in circles with Cole and the trashcan frogs, singing some random song that popped into my head as I went. We finally got to the rave music when my dreaming was disturbed.

Poke.

"Is she awake yet?"

Poke.

"I don't think so."

Poke.

"How about now?"

Poke.

"Nope."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

I slap at the finger poking at me, "Quit poking me!" I sit up and glower at the group.

Some bald guy complained, "Well if you would wake up, we wouldn't have to poke you."

The woman with huge breasts grabbed me into a smothering, bone-crushing hug, "Oh your adorable! I like you, lets be friends!" I couldent breath, but she seemed nice enough. I just need to be careful of her killer hugs.

"Cant…breath!" I wheezed.

She immediately let go, "Sorry! I forgot you're not used to my hugs." She smiled at me as I gasped for air.

I straighten up and jerk my lunch out of my bag, "Well if you will excuse me," I start walking towards the door," I'm going to go eat my lunch."

"Why don't you eat with us? We don't bite, well, most of us anyway."

I look back at them from the door, "I'm not social, if you haven't noticed, but thanks anyway." I walked as fast as I could out that door and to the stairs.

Surprisingly they followed me, as I went up to the rooftops and sat down. Usually when I introduce people to my colder side, they leave me alone. But apparently these people aren't going to. I scowled lazily at them as they sat around me; someone with frigid skin touched my arm. I flared my reitsu and stood up.

Looking back, I saw that Hitsugaya kid sit were I was and look at me with cold teal eyes. I move and sit on a cement block a little ways away, his eyes following me at all times. I scowled at him. "You do know it's rude to stare right?"

He looked down quickly and flushed, "Sure what ever." Truthfully, now that I think about it, his skin isn't uncomfortably cold just a surprise when you aren't expecting it.

A girl with violet eyes turned to me, "My name is Rukia Kuchuki," She had a fake cheery voice that would eventually grow tiresome," this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Rangiku, Chad, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Renji Abarai. Pleased to meet you Marie!"

"Sure," I mumbled, "Nice to meet you to. And please, call me Luna."

The now named Toshiro turned back to me, "Now are you going to tell me why you kept flaring your reitsu during class?"

I opened my bag and pulled out a sandwich, "Nope." I take a bite and attempt to ignore the drop in temperature, "I don't feel like telling you yet." I opened up part of my sandwich and pulled out a disgusting tomato slice, and set it on the wrapper.

Suddenly they went still and their phones went off. I felt it approach, but stayed were I was and acted like I didn't feel it. I took another bite and swallowed as everyone but Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime, took out some candy and ate it. I watched their soul reaper forms pop from their bodies and the mod souls continue eating, acting like 'normal'.

Ichigo moved from his seat near them and took up a seat next to me as I finished my sandwich. He looked at me for a moment, as if not sure what to do, before he said, "So will you tell me why you raised your reitsu? Since it seams you don't like Toshiro. "He quirked an eyebrow," Or tomatoes, I thought you might tell me."

I gave him a skeptical look and said, "I don't mind him, and it's just that he is kinda creepy. " He gives me a mystified look; "He stares at me like I have the plague or something. I don't really mind it, because I always get those looks from everyone," I receive a sympathetic look this time;" but someone can only take so much before they snap you know." I give him a defiant look. "But just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean I like you."

He huffed and scowled at me, "I didn't ask you too." His face lightened up after he finally considered my words. "I get teased all the time because I have bright orange hair, don't worry about it." His face returns to a scowl and he looks toward the others, "if they bother you, just have one of us handle it. So will you tell me now?"

I think for a bit. Its way to public during the day, so I could get him to meet me here later. YEA, that will work, I forged a sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?" I received a nod from Ichigo as an answer because the rest weren't paying attention, and as mod souls they never pay attention.

I decided to play dirty. So I leaned over, put my mouth next to his ear and sighed once more, before saying, "Well then, meet me up here two days from today, at midnight. I will tell you then." I breathed warmly into his ear, earning a shiver from him. I smiled as I pulled back and got up.

I started walking away, but I turned my head back and called, " Hey Ichigo, do bring Toshiro with you!" I winked and took off running down the stairs, careful not to fall down them as I checked my watch. I gasped and bolted, down the last steps, towards the classroom.

I vaguely listened to the teachers lecture on history, as I was drawing more intricate pictures of some people in the class while listening to 'Dance With The Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. I have already drawn Orihime, Ishida, Renji, Rukia, and Toshiro. I got this odd feeling to draw Ichigo, Toshiro, Cole, this albino version of Ichigo and me. So I did. But it came out kinda funky.

Since I drew this one with my eyes closed using my reitsu to caress both my classmates and to get a good look at them, it came out with Cole and me sitting on the grass with white Ichigo's, Ichigo's and Toshiro with their arms wrapped around us. We were all in soul reaper outfits, well except for Cole and the albino. They were in the same outfits except in reverse colorings. In the background was this huge ice dragon partially surrounding us. I flipped through and put my signatures on all of my pictures.

I grabbed some colored pencils and started to fill in the colors correctly to what I saw. The albino's eyes turned out kinda like a hollow's except that they were kinder, everyone else looked exactly like I pictured them. I felt Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes on me and my picture as I did so.

I looked at my watch. YES! One minute and three seconds till class got out. I tore the picture out and lay it on my desk as I turned around to put everything away in my backpack.

I listened to the paper rustle, as Ichigo picked it up. He tapped my shoulder; I turned around again and gave him a perplexed look.

I whispered, "Yes Ichigo?"

He gave me a look of awe. Then he mumbled. "You're a wonderful artist." He gave me a pleading look," Would you mind if I kept this? It makes me curious who the people in it are."

I smiled at him, a genuine smile, " Not at all, Ichigo. Bring it with you when we meet and I will explain something about it." I listened to the bell ring and I bolted up and started for the door, calling over my shoulder as I went, "Oh and Ichigo, don't forget to bring Toshiro with you. He might want to know as well. Sadly." I frowned.

The school days were going slowly for me. I didn't sleep at all, I haven't slept for about a week now, and I don't expect to anytime soon. The same things happen every time, and you just start to expect it. Well minus the fact that I don't eat with the whole group, much to my pleasure, every thing is the same. I have even stopped scowling at Ichigo and Toshiro. It seems that Toshiro, and Ichigo have kinda grown attached to me since they both sit with me during lunch. I managed to make Toshiro chuckle when I hit one of Ichigo's pressure point in his shoulder then stepped on his foot, causing him to hop around holding one foot and the other arm flopping uselessly at his side all because he stole my mp4 and wouldn't give it back. I released the pressure point later after I received my mp4.

These are the first soul reapers I have ever trusted. Its funny, I never thought that it would be those two that would sit with me. I figured that it would be Orihime or Rukia, but that show what I know. I do know that both girls don't seem to like me very well; they seem to have the impression that ' I'm stealing their strawberry'. I laughed at that.

Rangiku didn't seem to mind the fact that I was with Toshiro at lunch due to the fact that he was looking happier then she had ever seen him. But Renji and Ikakku weren't too happy with it. Both 'manly' men came out and accused me of stealing their Capitan, and I ignored them until one of them said something like 'I don't know why Captain Hitsugaya sits with this weakling' and that set me off. They were met with a boot to the head, due to the fact that I decided to wear shoes that are easy on and easy off, and I poured my cup of juice on both of their heads. I was given apologies from both after I smashed their heads together.

I reached out and put more food in for my canine companions, stroking their fur as I went. Megan and Cato, my two German shepherds. One male, one female. They are my breeding pair, but they have yet to breed. Maybe when all of this ends, they will. I hope that I can stop running from them. Alas, I doubt I will be able to without some carnage. I remember my last horrible bloodbath. The day I lost everything. A day I never want to relive again.

It was midnight, and I decided to try to use flash step in my body. It should be possible since I'm not carrying any extra weight. Oh this is going to be fun… Hopping from roof to roof is easy but as I come to the school, I can't figure out how to stop. I can see Ichigo and Toshiro there. Oh well, I can use them I guess. I really hope this doesn't backfire on me.

"Look out!" I shrieked.

To late. I ended up smashing into Toshiro, and both of us rolling into Ichigo. We rolled for maybe thirty or so feet before we stopped. I groaned, then both guys groaned. I found myself smashed between the two. Ichigo draped over me, and myself draped over Toshiro. Wintry skin on the bottom, normal temperature in the middle, covered by hot flesh on top. Like some sort of screwed up sandwich.

I opened my eyes and was met with those same teal eyes that were usually cold, but not now. They looked alarmed. I realized that my hands were on his chest and the lower part of my body was in an inappropriate place. One leg was between Ichigo's legs and wrapped around his right leg. I also found out that one of Ichigo's hands was trapped under Toshiro's back, with the other on my stomach, and that his…um… manhood was pressed up against my backside. Our legs were kind of tangled up with each other's legs. But by far the one who would get out the easiest would be Ichigo.

Said pumpkin head realized how he was positioned and hurriedly scrambled off. I slid off to the side and Toshiro got up. I stretched only to hear some bones pop. I could hear a muffled 'warn us before you do that' and what not as they both brushed off.

I turned back to them, "Sorry about that, I need to work on stopping with my regular flash step." I hopped up but found out that was a bad mistake because I lurched and started to fall forward.

I felt the same cold skin I had a few moments ago, along with the same hotter flesh. I felt hands hold my arms up as I fought to catch my balance. Both said in sync, "Are you all right?"

I allowed them to move me over to the railing before I spoke, "Yea, I'm fine. I found out that when you flash step several miles in ten seconds, you tend to feel like you left some organs behind." I swayed a bit, "Or, in my case, the last bit of balance I have."

They both took a seat on the railing, and I soon followed. I decided to let them ask the questions. It was silent for a moment before Toshiro decided to speak up. "So do you know what we are?"

I gave him a look that said 'that's too easy'. "Yes I do. Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper, and you Toshiro, are Toshiro Hitsugaya Capitan Of The Tenth Division In The Thirteen Quart-Guard Squads. Wow, you have a long title."

He grunted at me, "Yes I do, and I prefer that you call me Capitan Hitsugaya. Now will you tell me why you raised your reitsu?"

" I'm not part of your squad so there for I don't have to call you Capitan. As for the reitsu thing, sure, I don't see why not. Well, I felt a little self conscious with everyone staring at me." I gave slight flush, "I'm just not one who likes attention much."

Both men nodded; Ichigo took his turn to say something, as he pulled out a familiar piece of paper and offered it to me. "So what were you going to tell us about this picture?"

I sighed and took it. Both men scooted closer and looked over my shoulders as I pointed things out, "I knew you would be the one to ask. Well, as you can see, both of you and me are in it. But the thing that may confuse you is the fact that there is an opposite version of Ichigo and me, no? Well, the other version of me is my, um, hollow side I guess. And the other version of you, Ichigo, is the hollow part of you. And the dragon is Hyourinmaru right Shiro? "I took a breath and listened to Toshiro growl. "Well, if my sight is correct, this picture is a part in our life's that will come to pass after a time of great violence between the entire soul society and a band of brave soul reapers standing up for their beliefs in judgment."

"How do you know it's after a period of mayhem?"

"I know because this battle flashes through my head every time I fall asleep. The only time I evade it is at school."

"May I ask how you drew it with your eyes closed, and how you know what my inner hollow looks like?"

"I don't see why not since I'm pretty much answering everything. Well, I can use me reitsu to feel were people are, and how they look. As for your hollow, I have met him in my dreams. He visits Cole and me sometimes, when we sleep. He is welcome in our dreams cause he banishes the nightmares, as long as he stays."

I froze up, as I knew the next question Toshiro was going to ask. "How do you know about soul reapers?"

I knew my voice would quiver with unshed tears, but I had to say it. "Well, have you heard the legend that two lovers who cross the line that divides them, shall have one who shall ether unite or destroy both sides?"

I earned an eager nod from both of them. I folded my hands in my lap and looked towards the full moon, "My mother is a vizard. My father, so I was told, was a soul reaper captain. I don't remember which of the thirteen-quart guard squad captains he was though. I'm sure you have heard the stories of the Capitan who betrayed the soul society for love right?"

"Nope."

Toshiro gave Ichigo a skeptical glance, "Yes. The old Capitan of the thirteenth division, Jax, betrayed the soul society for a mortal woman, Elerrina. He was told to forget the woman and go back to his duties, but he refused saying that love is worth more then death its self."

He paused for a moment, " When they told him that they were going to ban him from leaving to the mortal world, he said 'I would rather die then leave my beloved'. He fled through the society with every soul reaper looking for him. He reached the gates on sheer will power and love, they say, before he was caught trying to pry the gates open. He was put to death for his treason on the spot. Then they sought out the woman and had her killed. They say there was a daughter too. And that she was slain along with her mother."

"So many things were lies, and yet so many were true. The woman survived, no, thrived is the word I needed. She fled, and hid. Her and her daughter both survived. The mother wasn't a mortal she was a vizard." My voice became muffled by my unshed tears, and I had to fight them back. "The daughter was young when her mother was taken by the soul society. The daughter was in such a rage that she activated bankai and swore revenge on two specific captains. I should know."

I heard Toshiro gasp, and felt Ichigo stiffen next to me. I listened to their breathing as mine threatened to speed up, I tried to match it to theirs but I could tell that it wouldn't work. I don't want to cry in front of them. Or let them see the water in my eyes. So I bowed my head.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Toshiro's cold tone told me that he didn't believe me at all. His teal gaze burned into the side of my head.

"I guess you don't know." I could feel Cole growling in my head. She wasn't happy with Toshiro. She wants to come out and teach him a lesson. Should I let her? No, she would cause more damage then I can allow.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I need to go."

I felt Toshiro's cool hand grasp mine, as I got up to go, and Ichigo's warm voice say, "Wait, Luna, please. Will you stay please?"

I started to shake and put my hand on the railing behind me to keep my balance. "I'm sorry, but for your safety," I hissed and gritted my teeth. Cole is fighting to get me to collapse now, "I must go."

I swiftly pulled my hand out of his grasp and dashed across the rooftop. I could feel the tears that I had long forgotten, leaving their cold salty trail down my face as my feet pounded across the roof. My body may be naturally warm, and normally tears are warm like the body, but when I cry my tears are like liquid ice. When my tears hit the ground they freeze solid.

When I try to talk about this, why do I always end up crying? Never once have I tried to talk about it after the first time. But now, I talk freely? Another thing I want to know is; why did Cole do this to me? She always does it. Makes me stay up for weeks on end then makes me collapse in random places, always when I have one strong emotion. Once she kept me up for a month and a half, and then made me pass out in the middle of class. I woke up about an hour later, in a hospital. I was asked questions bout when I last slept, and I answered truthfully. I was given a strong sedative, but I didn't sleep. I puzzled doctors to no end, but they were forced to release me. Cole kept me up for about a week after that before my body couldent take it anymore and I collapsed and slept for three days.

I flung myself over the rail and flashed across the roofs until I came to the woods. Even then I flashed blindly through the trees until I couldent do it anymore. I stumbled to a tree and collapsed. I felt the familiar evil energy of a hollow and tried to pay it no mind. I could see the city lights. But I was several miles away. I knew that I needed to get to my house, because I went the wrong way again, but my energy was exhausting fast.

I started to shake even worse. My body felt colder then ice and I couldent move. I saw it appear in little grove I'm in, just a few feet away from me. It was an Adjuchas class. It looked like a cross between a man, cobra, and cat.

"Easy prey. Oh my, you have the feel of a soul reaper. A female one at that. How delightful!" It gave me a creepy sadistic grin, with lust filled eyes. "Now I can have fun killing you." He, I figured it was a he since he was giving me perverse vibes, bunched op to spring towards me, bearing his cobra like fangs as he did. Finally he sprang and my tears stopped flowing.

I summoned every last but if energy to try and jump out of his way. I managed to move his path from my neck, to my leg. His fangs sank in; I felt the poison flow into me as my body jerked into action. I kicked his mask with my good leg and made a mad dash, as soon as he let go, back towards the lights.

I kept tripping and scrambling to get up, with my blood splattering all over the place, every time I took a step. My body was going numb but I kept pushing myself. I made it about a mile I think with that thing stalking me, before that same feeling of coldness took over. I staggered to an old cherry blossom tree and fell against it. I knew that this would be the end. The thing lumbered out, with a crack on its mask. Good, I landed a nice kick. I felt two comforting reitsu's near, and that was enough to give me the courage to be a smart mouth.

"You really shouldn't have done that little soul reaper. It could have been easier for you… I mean for me, since you practically are dead now."

I coughed and ground out, "I'm not a soul reaper."

He gave me a quizzical look. "Then what are you little girl? A hollow?"

I looked away, with tears threatening to overflow once more. "I'm not a hollow." I turned back and scowled, "Why should I tell you?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to. I was just letting you buy yourself some time before I killed you. But my tolerance has run out."

I watched him stalk over again. I tried to get up and run but I couldent move my legs. The hollow raised it cat-like claws, and I clamped my eyes shut with my crystalline tears trailing freely again...I knew this was the end for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the clang of metal nauseatingly slicing through flesh followed by a loud shriek and fleeing footsteps. I felt myself being propped up against the cherry tree by warm hands, but cant bring myself to open my eyes, and see who it is. I pay attention to my companion's light breathing as well as the hollows screams.

Was I dieing because of the poison? If I were, I wouldn't mind. Well, I would miss Ichigo, and Toshiro. But I'm not really bound to this earth. I have never felt needed. It's really cold. No, it's past cold. It's freezing! But there is a small warm spot on my arm. No, I don't want to die. I want to stay with Toshiro and Ichigo. They have attached themselves to my heart, now I can't let them go. My soul would just not allow that.

Without my knowing, I had lost consciousness, now I listen to the hollows shriek being cut off, as it was slain. I feel another set of hands this time hotter then the first, rest on my shoulder.

Both sets are trying to get my to do something, but I don't know what. I'm so tired, just let me sleep please… never mind! It's really cold here. Ok, this isn't natural, it got too colds too soon and I think my companion has something to do with it.

"Toshiro," That would be my Ichigo, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I don't see any wounds on her." And of course, my Toshiro. I felt him breathing so I figured that he had me leaning on himself.

"Luna, can you hear us? If you can I need you to tell me what hurts. Can you open your eyes?"

"Ichigo," I wheezed, "Toshiro, my leg, the venom it hurts." I struggled to open my eyes and finally gave up. "No on the eyes."

"Ichigo, call Rukia with my cell." I felt him shift so he could grab his phone. "Here. I need you to tell her that we have an injured girl, and we need her to bring Orihime here. Oh and while your doing that, I need you to see if you can find some shelter. It's going to rain soon."

I listened to Ichigo walk into the woods to, I figure, talk in private with Rukia. I let my self relax for a bit. Well as much as one can when you're bleeding and have some weird type of poison coursing through your veins. I let myself lean onto Toshiro just a little more. I was so comfortable I could just sleep! I know that if I slept that there is a good chance that I won't wake up again, so I keep holding it off. Just barely…

"Hey," Toshiro nudged me, "You can't go to sleep yet."

I sighed. "I'm trying not too, Toshiro, I'm just so tired. Are you cold?"

He contemplated that for a bit, "No. No I'm not, what about you?"

"Yea."

I began to shake violently, and my leg bumped into a tree root. I tried to hold I the pained cry that danced at the edge of my lips, but I couldn't hold in the whimper. I felt Toshiro moving quickly to bring me into his lap were I couldn't hurt myself further. But as it is, he moved my too quickly, causing me to jar my leg against his.

My eyes shot open, "Oh my god! OW!" I squeaked. I was trying unsuccessfully to quell the shakes.

"Ichigo, tell Rukia to hurry!" Toshiro called into the woods. He looked down at me. "Please, tell me were it hurts."

"Its my left leg. That hollow bit me. It poisoned me I think. I can't move much… I'm getting kinda dizzy. Are we moving?" I seriously felt like we were spinning.

"No we aren't." He leaned his hand down and touched my leg. I felt all the burning pain dissipate instantly. "Better?"

I sigh, "Much, thank you." his touch remained feather light on my leg. It was divine…

"I'm back," Ichigo strode into the clearing, "they're coming now and will be her in five minutes! Woa, Luna, you don't look so good."

"Well, I don't feel good. I'm really cold now." I looked up, finally taking notice of the dark clouds against the lightening sky. I started to say something about the clouds, but it started to down pour.

Toshiro groaned, "Ugh, we're getting wet… Is there any were to get out of the rain Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yea, follow me. Uh Toshiro, do you want me to carry her? You look like your having trouble."

It was true. Toshiro was having an issue getting up while holding me. It was funny, unless you were I, then you would be whimpering whenever he slipped in the fast growing puddles of mud and blood. Wow, mud and blood rhyme. That's funny. Wow I got off topic very easily. I nodded to Ichigo, and he scooped me up in his arms while extending his hand to Toshiro.

"Ichigo," Toshiro growled as he took the offered hand, "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Capitan Hitsugaya?"

I felt Ichigo tremble with laughter, "A lot apparently."

I moaned against the cold, and snuggled into Ichigo's furnace-like body earning myself a blush from him. I wheezed, "Can we go now?"

"Yup, try to keep up _Capitan_ Toshiro."

"Oh you can bet that I will do better than that!"

And like that we were off like bullets. The speed was making me dizzy so I closed my eyes. When anyone carries me, I find myself getting dizzy really easily. It felt like only a few minutes.

I realized that Ichigo's chest was very comfy. I relaxed just like I did in Toshiro's arms. Its very warm here, just like in with Shiro. I feel like I can just sleep. In fact, I think I did snooze for a minute or two in my flaming demon's arms.

Its so warn. Well most of me is, part of my shoulder isn't. But I still make due. The rain pelting my body means nothing now as I'm settle in my own land of warmth.

I awakened to the rustle of fabric, and the sound of something forming. I whined in protest when I felt my warm cradle shifting me. I clenched the fabric in my hand as my leg was once again shifted… Moaning as I felt myself fall into another waiting embrace. I cracked my eyes open, snuggled closer and laid my head in the crook of my winter angle's neck.

"Toshiro," I felt a hot hand on my forehead, " she's looking really pale and her skin is on fire. Do you think she is going to be ok?"

"Ichigo, I need you to check her left leg please. She said she was bitten. She also said that it was poisoned." Toshiro shifted me again, so that I was facing forward but my head still rested in the crook of his neck, and wrapped his Capitan's coat around me along with his arms. I looked up and saw that we were in an ice cave in the middle of the forest. This isn't natural.

"Sure thing Toshiro." Ichigo knelt down, giving me a good view of his cleaver like Zanpakuto, and rolled my pant leg up. "Wow. That is one nasty looking bite."

"Hey Toshiro," I croaked, "did you make this?"

He nodded, "Yes I did. Ichigo, its not Toshiro for you, its Capitan Hitsugaya."

"Yea, yea, yea." He caressed the wound, and I cringed. He sighed and tore a piece of his top off, and handed it to Toshiro. I watched it turn a chilled blue before Toshiro handed it back. I stiffened and shuddered as he pressed it on. SERIOUSLY! I'm cold, and they are pressing a sub-zero cloth on my leg.

"Ow. Man, when is Orihime going to get here?"

"I don't know, Luna, but it should be soon."

"Uh-huh. Ouch! Please be gentle Ichigo, even if I have great tolerance to pain, that still hurts."

"Sissy."

"Am not! Come here and give me _your_ leg, I'll bite it and you see if it hurts." I snapped my teeth lightheartedly at him.

He gave me an uneasy look, "I'd rather not thank you."

Toshiro scoffed, "Now who's being the sissy?"

I glared up at Toshiro, "You should talk, and do you want me to bite you instead?"

He shook his head, "Not really. But I don't care if you bite Ichigo or not. It would be funny to watch."

"Nah, he might taste funny. You too for that matter." I made a sour face.

He moved the cloth and had Toshiro freeze it again before he pressed it onto the bite. The cold felt good in a way, but when his finger pressed to hard and entered one of the fang holes it hurt. I clenched my fist on Toshiro's available hand, and hissed through my teeth, "Its not the actual bite that hurts, it the fact that the stupid Hollow shot the poison directly into my muscle." He jerked his finger out, earning a grunt from Toshiro as his finger popped and another hiss from me. "Your finger poking around inside don't help matters at all."

"Sorry," He said as I released Toshiro's hand, " I wont try to do it again."

"Make sure you don't," Toshiro muttered, " I would like to keep my fingers in tact thank you."

I coughed a laugh and elbowed him in the ribs, "Now who's being the sissy?"

He blushed and looked away, "Shut up."

I heard a thud outside and a low whistle. I realized that this place must look really cool if it got a whistle. "We're here! Wow, nice job Capitan Hitsugaya, I like the ice cave." I watched Orihime and Rukia in front of us.

"Speak of the devils, and the devils shall appear."

"Hi Rukia, hi Orihime, bout time you got here," I winced again, " this is kinda painful."

"Ok just hold on!" she touched her hair clippies just as a sudden wave of dizziness. I don't remember what she said. I could feel the pain leaving, but not the coldness. I watched her drop down in exhaustion. I could tell that she had worked a long time, but it didn't feel like it to me.

"Her muscles are badly damaged but repairable, the poison is destroying her immune system." She sighed. "I don't know what to do about that."

"Its ok, my immune system has always been crappy. Won't make any difference… to… me…" I looked towards the sunset for what might be the last time, so I thought, before I curled up into a ball the best I could, and promptly passed out.

I felt the sun shining on my face slightly. I want to put my hand over my face, but I couldn't move, I was being restricted. Or rather embraced. I felt two cool, tough arms, cradling my to a cold surface.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rukia, I think.

"If she wakes up within two or three hours. Then we know she will be." Ichigo of course it sounded like he was near.

I felt the arms tighten, causing me to crack open one of my eyes. Toshiro was holding me. He looked much bigger when he was cradling me. I reached a shaky hand over to caress his hand that held my shoulder. I opened bleary eyes and gazed into warmer teal ones. I could stare forever into those teal eyes. Along with the pair of soft caramel that accompanied them.

"Hey," Toshiro called, "You guys, she's awake."

I heard quick movements and suddenly faces bombarded me. I looked up at Ichigo, who had moved over so that his head rested on Toshiro's shoulder. I smiled up at them both. God, I felt like an infant at the moment for some random reason. How weird.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia knelt down and put her hand on my temple.

"M'fine I think." I let my gaze flicker to other faces. There were more people now. I recognized Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Renji. "What happened?"

Ichigo reached over and pushed a stray piece of hair from my face causing me to blush, "Well Orihime healed your leg, but the poison is still in your veins. We didn't know if it was going to kill you, and we found out that moving you would have been bad." I could see that it had him worried, Toshiro too. Maybe they got more attached to me then I first thought. " I'm glad Toshiro can make things out of ice. You would have been even worse in the rain."

I coughed and shivered, "Has it stopped raining?" I looked out at the downpour, "Apparently not. So, Renji, Ikkaku, Rangiku, when did you get here? And how long have I been out?"

Renji answered first, "We got here about an hour after Rukia and Orihime did."

Rangiku reached down and pinched my cheek, " You have been sleeping since we got here, and its like four in the afternoon. OH MY! Don't you three look adorable! You look like a threesome team!"

I heard Ikkaku laugh when we all looked at each other. This is SO embarrassing!

She released my cheek and Toshiro, Ichigo, and I turned red. I suddenly found myself on my feet and the boys moved a few feet away. I squeaked and let myself regain my balance the best I could.

I froze, "Wait. Did you say four o-clock?"

Rangiku looked at her watch, "Eh, yup!"

I gasped. I didn't feed my dogs! They haven't had breakfast and they need diner soon. I hope they are all right. Usually I bring them inside when its bad weather. Oh what if their kennels flooded? OH NO! What if a hollow attacked them? No I can't think bad things, other wise they may be true.

That's right think positive! I bet that they combined their smarts to open the door to the kennel and got themselves out. I bet that they are both lounging on my bed happily, and safe from the cold weather outside. "So, anyone want to help me get home? I need to feed my dogs."

No one volunteered. No one was paying attention. Or at least they didn't look like they were. They were all talking about the new hollows that were showing up everywhere. I took a few steps to see if my legs were working. Yes, a little stiff but they worked.

I sighed, "Well then, I'm going to go."

I started towards the front of the cave. I could tell that I would be stiff for a while. That poison is really doing its horrors on me. I can feel the comforting mist of the rain as it bounces off things. I stick my hand out and let the cold liquid run down my hand. I stepped out into the rain letting it run down my body, soaking into my hair and cloths. It washed away the feel of blood on me. It felt heavenly.

Knocking my fist against the ice, I made it ring, getting everyone's attention. I took a breath as mouths opened to tell me to come back in no doubt, "I need to feed my dogs. I will see you all later. Thank you Orihime for healing my leg. I know I wouldn't have died, but still you helped the pain." I smiled at them and waved, "Thanks Ichigo, Toshiro, for not letting that hollow get me."

I turned back towards the woods and set off with my flash step. I didn't go too fast because I know that I could pass out. I can feel them following me. Not to far behind me but still out of my sight, maybe a mile or two with their speed. I laughed aloud. My angel and demon were _worried_… they had a good reason too be. The blood loss was catching up with me, now I'm dizzy again.

I see my house now. My worst fears are true when I see one of those monstrous hollow after my dogs. No, I wont lose my friends, not this time. I landed back on the ground, with my back to the oncoming group. I looked at the hollow. I knew I might risk hurting my dogs if I fought _her_ here.

"Hey!" I shouted and scooped up a handful of gravel, charging it with my reitsu, "Leave them alone!" I let my ammo fly true.

"Stupid Luna!" She hissed as she turned to me. "You should have just let me kill them like I did all the others. Now I have to kill you to!" She knocked Cato aside with her colossal tail. He had been barking at her and protecting Megan.

I watched him hit the ground and he whined at me. I turned back to the dragon like hollow and stared into her crazed eyes. This used to be my friend. Now she wants to kill me because I couldent save her from her hollow. She hates me for it. And so does her hollow.

"Octavia! Come and get me then we will finish this once and for all." I took off running in the opposite direction.

I felt her crashing behind me. I new she would take to the air soon, and soon I would have to fight her for real. Our fight would be bad. I'm weakened, but I can and will stand on my own. I wont be saved from my best friend. Her hollow side has taken over and only I can bring her back, ether with my death or with me beating some sense into her. I stopped once I reached everyone else who 'coincidently' I ended up running into.

"You guys need to hurry and leave! If she knows about you she wont stop until she kills all of you!" I franticly tried to get them to go. I made sure to keep my distance just incase she decides to barrel into me, or I don't get them to leave fast enough.

Rangiku moved towards me. "What are you doing? You need to rest! You look like you could drop any moment."

I waved her off and turned to face the quaking trees. "There is a hollow after me, so now I need to fight her. Just don't get hurt please?"

Toshiro and Ichigo looked confused, "What?"

The trees broke apart and Octavia spread her wings, "Peek-a-boo! I see you Luna! Now lets _play_!"

I ground my teeth together, "Fine with me."

"NO!" Toshiro shouted as he appeared next to me, "You're still recovering from that poison, please let me or Ichigo handle this." Ichigo nodded to support this decision.

I looked back at him and practically begged, "Please Shiro, Ichi," I used my best determined voice, " I need to do this. She was my best friend. I think I should be the one to put her out of it…" I looked at Ichigo. His soul slayer is about the same size as mine. I'm too tired to put any effort into calling mine. I call out, "Hey Ichi! Can I borrow Zangetsu?"

He looked perplexed at the fact I knew his soul slayers name but he still flashed stepped it over to me, "Sure. Why though?"

"Cause I'm to tired to go get mine. And I don't feel like summoning her."

Both looked at me and flash stepped back over with the others with a few muffled words.

"Now, you pathetic excuse for a vizard, are you ready?"

I turned to face her with Zangetsu drawn. The ribbon didn't wrap around my arm like it does to Ichigo. That's because he knows that I'm not his master. God, it was heavy… I think that I'm going to just summon her anyway. "No hold on."

I launched Zangetsu back at Ichigo with a little too much force. I got it stuck in the tree behind him after he dived out of the way to avoid becoming a soul reaper shish kabob. Waving sheepishly, I apologized, "Sorry Ichigo! Zangetasu is just a little to heavy for me to use."

Both him and Toshiro looked from Octavia to me several times, "What are you going to do for a weapon?"

I giggled lightly at their stupidity. Had I not just said that I didn't want to _summon _her? Then I laughed at their expressions that said 'are we missing something?' oh this is priceless. "Just watch."

With all signs of humor gone, I raised my hand into the air and shouted, "Descend Setsuna!"

I watched my cleaver appear in my open palm. Setsuna's silver ribbon coiled itself around my arm. Her bleached blade seemed to shimmer in excitement.

Octavia seemed to tremble in excitement, "Now are you ready?" ether that or she had gas.

I smirked, "Bring it."

We both lunged at one another. Setsuna raked trough her tough hollow flesh. Her claws just missed my skin. I hopped a few feet away, stuck my tongue out at her and pulled the bottom part of my eyelid down. I laughed at her baffled and anger expression.

She seemed to puff up, like one of those cartoon character blimps you see in a parade, as she stared indignantly at me. "You fool! Do you never take things seriously?"

I stopped for a moment, contemplating that. I leaped at her again, driving Setsuna deep into her ribcage with a smile on my face. "Nope, not during a fight I know I can win!"

She reached her head back to try and bite me, but I dislodged my soul slayer and moved. The next place I targeted was the wing. I cut clean though it and it caused her no pain. What was I supposed to expect? Her to shriek and roll around in agony? Not really.

Her response was a light irritated smack with her tail on my arm. I went flying into the ground, making a large indent. I hopped back up and darted forward, aiming to sink my soul slayer into the soft flesh of her neck. I missed and had to use my unoccupied hand to spring over her shoulders, or risk getting squished.

I felt sharp pains lodged between my left shoulder and my spine, along with a pain in my thigh. I looked down and saw this long white thing protruding from my leg and my chest. I could feel the blood pooling into my lungs in addition to the blood draining down my cloths and skin. Dang it, I forgot she can launch her horns out of her body.

I laughed, "Is that all you can do? I thought you were stronger then that." I sank my soul slayer into the soil and grabbed the narrow side of the horn. I took a deep breath and I ripped it through my leg.

Maybe I should have gone the other way and pulled it out by the rounder end. Oh well, I reached up and grabbed the slender end of the horn. I stopped myself just in time and lowered my hand. If I were to yank that out, I would probably drown in my own blood or bleed to death. For now, I'm just going to leave it in there.

"As I said before. You have terrible aim." Blood bubbled in the back part of my throat and I fought to stop the urge to cough as I was talking, "And you always will."

"I'll show you," She growled, "I'm going to make you suffer!"

She swung her tail and slammed it into my side, sending my hurtling back into the hole I had made. She trudged over slowly, as I acted like I was out of it. I hear one of our onlookers whisper 'please, god no' and I almost laughed at that. Well almost.

I could feel her looming over me as I lay there. I gripped Setsuna and swung outward with her. I felt her slash through something hard. I opened my eyes and gasped. Her entire left fore leg was missing and she was reared up on her hind legs griping her missing stump with her head bowed to my height.

I jumped up and lunged forward, bringing my soul slayer up to her mask and slicing through. Never mind, Setsuna got lodged in the top part of the mask. I was franticly trying to dislodge it when I looked into her eyes. The eyes of a _human_ and the ones I remembered so well.

"Octavia!" I cried with glee as little bits of blood flecked onto my tongue, "Your back!"

A low moan stopped my gleefulness. "Do…it…Luna…please…" I listened to her plea, "I can't stop this, this rage. It hurts to want to kill. Please end this nightmare for me."

I froze for a moment. My friend wanted me to kill her. I just couldent do it. I watched her eyes start to change from their warm summer green to the enraged blood red. She suddenly slammed her head upwards. I unfroze as she smiled at me through her split face. She seemed so peaceful and tranquil, at least until the pain set in. Her ear-shattering scream echoed across the forest as she began to flail about helplessly. I listened to her wounded shriek and it caused me to freeze again, just for a moment, but that was all that she needed.

Her tail slammed into me full force. I hit the ground in a large crater, Setsuna flying from my hand. Again, and again her tail hit the surrounding environment and me as her hollow body slowly disappeared, leaving her human soul looking back at me. She smiles at me again for what might be the last time, as she turned into a hell butterfly and fluttered away.

I could hear several shouts, quite far from me, heading towards my crater. I just realized that our fight had taken us farther away from our observers. I went to get up but I couldent move my arms or legs. I bet you that Octavia dislocated my arm. What about the other one and my legs? Hm. Maybe the poison has finally stopped all movements. Dear god, I hope not.

I felt like I was drifting out of my body, I don't know how much time passed. My eyes closed and I sighed. I felt at peace again. I could see little glowing dots inside of my eyelids. They look like tiny fireflies. They were disappearing. Am I going to die? I hope not. I still haven't fed my dogs.

I feel cold and hot at the same time. Wow, aren't you like supposed to see your life flashing before your eyes when you die? Apparently not. I feel something moving my head to the side. I want to see who it is, and my chest ached.

"Capitan Hitsugaya, is she going to be ok?" I think this is Matsumoto. I can feel small soft hands on my face. Nope, it's Rukia.

Toshiro responded to her, but ignored her question, "Did Ikkaku stay with Orihime?"

Instead of Rukia answering, it was Renji, "Yea, he stayed along with Matsumoto. They figured that since the hollows have been on an up rise, that Orihime would feel better with two people guarding her."

"That's good," Ichigo murmured, "are they going to bring her here?"

Renji grunted, "No."

I listen to the many breaths, and realize that one is missing. But who's? I feel a cold hand lay on my exposed back. That's my ice dragon. I sense my hair being moved out of my face by a warm callused finger. There's my strawberry. I felt arms rolling me over.

It seemed to take forever, as I contemplated one thing. Isn't that spike in my chest going to hurt more after it's shoved further into my torso? If so, am I going to scream? Thrash and flail about? Or worse, do both? Time appeared to speed up and I landed on my back with a thump.

The pointed end if the spike had been snapped off to the skin so lying on my stomach didn't hurt. The part that suck out of my back got shoved in so the hole on my lungs opened further. My back arched and the point became visible. I couldent make a sound as the pain came.

"Oh god," Rukia cried out, "its gone through her heart!" It probably looked like it to, with the wound having flesh strung on the barb.

I felt fingers at the two pulse points on my body. Warm on my wrist, cold on my neck. Toshiro sighed in relief, "No, it's still beating, but it's pounding too fast for it to be safe."

I heard several sighs of relief, and Renji spoke up, "Rukia, can you go get Orihime and the others? I'm gonna stay incase that more hollows show up, then not only one person can fight, but two can."

"Eh, sure Renji." I listened to her breathing disappear as she left.

The ache in my upper body deepened into a burning pain. I wanted to cry out, to sob, and to scream, to do anything! My teeth unclenched and my mouth opened just a bit. The pain increased and I realized that it had been me who wasn't breathing.

My eyes shot open, I sucked in a painful breath of air, and the blood that had been welling up for awhile now came out with my scream.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a short scream, not loud, and just a cry, all due to the blood cutting off my oxygen. The spike slipped in further cutting off all of my air. I felt hands on me as I thrashed about, the pain kept increasing, and it hurts so much! My companions are trying to see what's wrong, they haven't thought to check and see if I am breathing. My eyes locked with one of them and my mouth set in a frown

Ichigo looked startled and worried as he fumbled to get a hold on me. Toshiro had a worried expression present on his face as he grasped my legs. Renji grabbed my flailing arms and held a deadpan appearance. I need to tell them that they need to remove the spine; I cant freaking _breath_ because of it!

Renji said, "Why's she thrashing?" He took a moment to lean closer, and his eyes widened, "Ichigo, Capitan Hitsugaya, Luna isn't breathing!" finally, someone's seen that factor!

Toshiro released my legs and came back to the front. He touched my face and let his cooling reitsu seep into my skin, which by now was feeling like it was being drowned in flamethrowers, "Easy now, look at me," I did, "I need you to show us what hurts, if you can, we need you to breath for us." I looked briefly down to the spike that penetrated from the top of my left breast, just above my shirt, before looking back up. I tried to make a sound, but all that came out was gurgling and blood that made me grimace in pain. Toshiro placed a finger on my open blood stained lips, "We need to move you to get this out 'kay?"

I stared into caramel and teal eyes I let them calm me. My thrashing stopped and I went limp. I stared strait ahead into their eyes; pleading the only way I could for them to remove the spike. I know that I may die if they do but I want to be able to ask them if they can look after my dogs. So I nodded to them. I was so warm despite the sub-zero rain that pelted them and me.

"Wow that was effortless." Renji sounded devious; "I wish I had _that_ kind of effect with women." Yup, leave it to him to say a dirty statement.

"Shut up Lieutenant Abarai!"

I should have laughed, but I felt lightheaded, ether from oxygen deprivation or blood loss. Could be both maybe. Everyone looked fuzzy and out of focus, with little black dots on them. They looked like messed up Dalmatians, kind funny though. My eyes are starting to close.

Toshiro noticed and he sounded frantic, "Ichigo, were losing her!" he pulled his hand away from my face.

Ichigo grabbed my shoulders and brought me up against his chest roughly, jerking my arms out of Renji's hold. He waved on arm off in the direction Rukia went off into, I think, "Renji. Go help Rukia get Orihime here, be quick about it too!"

Renji looked appalled, "But what if a hollow comes?"

"Just go, we'll be fine!" Ichigo glared, "Its not like were useless!"

"But…"

"Renji! Are you doubting that the Capitan of the tenth division can't handle a simple hollow?"

"No, but…"

"No buts! Now get _your_ butt into high gear before I make you do it!" Toshiro snapped.

Renji backed down, "Ok, I'll hurry. Just don't get your panties in a bunch." His fading footsteps brought no comfort to me.

Ichigo clenched my purple tank top in his hand, "Toshiro, I need you to pull out the spike."

I felt a hand press me further into Ichigo's chest, making the spike stick out, and another grab said spike. The hand was gentle and cool, it soothed the pain caused by the spike for a mere moment, "Now?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Just hold on." he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Were going to pull that out, it's going to hurt like someone's chopping off your leg slowly," I cringe, and he added hastily, "but it should help your breathing. If I can deal with a bunch of soul reapers with icicle-up-the-butt syndrome, then you can deal with the pain."

"Ichigo, we need to do this now, I think she needs oxygen!" Toshiro was right.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes now."

I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and Toshiro yanked. The spike came out with lots of blood and little bits of torn fleshy tissue. Blood sprayed from my mouth as I hacked it up. My eyes blurred and kept on coughing. I sucked in air whenever I wasn't coughing it out. The hole in my lungs made it easier, since blood came out of there too instead of just my mouth.

The dirt looked so different with blood and odd-looking blobs on it. The term 'coughing up a lung' would be true for me at the moment. The odd long little globs, I noted, were little bits of lung and tissue that had been separated. It came out in globs as I coughed over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo patted my back lightly. My hair fell into my face.

I saw Toshiro move in front of me and use his sleeve to wipe the blood and some salty liquid from my face. I realized that I was crying. My hair was all bloody and in my face, so he grabbed it up and tossed it back over my shoulder, I heard a wet slap and figured that it hit Ichigo in the face. It didn't help, because my back was bleeding and I was bleeding from my leg still.

I don't want to get Ichigo all bloody, nor cough on Toshiro. Its not like I had one of those blood transfer diseases like Aids or HIV and Hepatitis, no not like that at all. I just don't want to get their uniforms all bloody. Toshiro already had blood on his pant leg from earlier when that hollow bit me. And Ichigo was getting covered in the blood that ran down my front side.

My tears came out faster as I realized that they saved me twice in two days. I'm so freaking danger prone that's its not even funny! "I-I'm sorry…" I rasped and sucked in a few breaths of air before I hacked up more blood.

"Easy now," Ichigo's chest rumbled under my body, as he talked, "We don't want your lungs worse do we?" I numbly shook my head.

Ichigo rubbed my back, but chose to remain silent this time. Toshiro spoke instead, " why should you feel sorry? We were stupid enough to let you take on that hollow in your weakened form." Ichigo's head lolled downward onto my available shoulder, and Toshiro bowed his head, "It is a Capitan's job not to let his subordinates get hurt. Damn it! I should have just ordered you not to."

I reached with a shaky hand and gripped the side of his cool face, I steadied my breathing, "Both of you," I nudged Ichigo with my shoulder, "did what you could, I would be dead if you hadn't pulled out the horn. Besides, I'm not one of your subordinates Shiro." I brought his face upward to meet my gaze, "I wouldn't have listened anyway."

I released his head and patted Ichigo's shoulder, "Lemme up."

Ichigo shook his head and buried his face into my bloodied hair, "Not a shot." He let out a small rumble of laughter, "You need to rest; you left us earlier, now that's not going to happen again."

"Ichigo's right, you need to rest." Toshiro shifted back behind me and put his hands on my shoulder, "Hey, Ichigo, lean her back, were going to try and move her out of this hole. The mud has got to be awfully uncomfortable for you."

I scowled at Toshiro, and pinched Ichigo on the arm. He pinched me back, so I did it again. We went back and forth like this for like fifteen second, before I pinched my pumpkin headed bro really hard and sighed passively.

I nodded the best I could. This was going to end badly, I could tell. I glanced around, the crater had to be at least close to thirty or-so feet deep. This isn't going to be fun for any of us. I bet I'm going to be dropped at least one time before we make it into the top. Knowing my luck, I might end up rolling back down, and drowning in the mud.

The mud was growing deeper due to the rain. My blood, that was quickly feeding it, was turning it into a kind of redwood color. If you thought about it, it looked pretty cool. My blood does not gross me out, but when my friends are bleeding it gives me the he-bee-gee-bees…

Some other less smart soul reaper would probably just flash step out of the mud. But if you think about it, our own weight is making us sink with each passing moment. Because most soul reapers require ether an air plat form or flat ground to use their reitsu to push themselves up, water and mud have no way for us to do this.

With the water, we would just fall in and rise to the top because of the oxygen that resides in water. Mud, on the other hand, has no oxygen. There for, when you try to push off, it would just rebound the force back at you and make you sink faster. Kinda like quick sand if you were to compare it to anything.

"M'kay." His hands left my body as he slid me into Toshiro's lap, "Hold her for a second."

Ichigo stood and took my hand. He brought his arm up fast bringing me into his arms, holding a hand out to Toshiro. Toshiro contemplated it for a moment, before using it to pull himself up.

"Ichi," I wheezed and tried not to cough, "let Shiro carry me."

He looked down at me, "Why?"

I let out a gurgled sigh, "Idiot, your larger then him, so if he slips…" I trailed off with a scowl. Somewhere close I swear I heard the cry of a Menos.

Ichigo didn't answer so Toshiro sighed, "You can stop me from sliding back down."

"Cant we just flash step up there?"

"Nope." I said.

"Why not?"

Toshiro sighed, "You really are an idiot. The mud would just rebound our pressure on us, and pull us further into the sludge."

Begrudgingly, Ichigo answered, "Yea, that's a good idea not to then."

"Hurry," I mumbled, "Please, I'm getting cold."

He held me out, and Toshiro scooped me up bridal style. They both turned to the closest part of the forest, "Lets go."

The trudge to the wall of the crater was simple, like six steps and we were there. Now the climb, that was hard, but it was quick none-the-less. Toshiro held onto me with one hand and used the other to steady himself. Every once-and-a-while you would hear a faint curse from him if his foot slipped. My hair was dragging in the mud, as were my feet. Toshiro is short, and I'm just a bit taller, so my feet touch the ground when I'm carried.

Ichigo scaled up easily behind us, trying to make sure that rather of us hit the mud. I realized that I thought of Ichigo as a brother more then anything else. Wow, I've never had a bro before, maybe this is what its like.

The near constant rain didn't help ether. I closed my eyes and hid my face in Toshiro's neck. Before I knew it, we had made it to the wet grass. I reopened my eyes. The heavy rain rinsed away all traces of muck from their legs and cloths. Well, it stained Toshiro's captains coat.

I felt a small shiver snake its way up my spine; I stopped it and snuggled further into Toshiro's torso. They both moved under the dense cover of an old pine tree. It cut off the rain completely. Ichigo wordlessly sat down and patted the place beside him.

Toshiro scoffed at him, "No way in hell, am I going to sit with you, Kurosaki."

"Well, if you want to stand and wait for them to come, be my guest." By 'them' he meant Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Rukia, and Orihime. I hope.

I felt another shiver trying to follow the first. I couldent quell this one. Toshiro looked down at me with a defeated look. He sighed and settled down next to him. He moved me so that my rump was on both of their knees, my legs were over Ichigo's lap, and so that I was propped up by his arm. I was comfortable.

Ichigo's legs were warm, despite the fact that they were soaked. I was finally becoming accustomed to Toshiro's body temperature, so he was warm too. Ichigo placed his hands on my cold ones and started rubbing. I think he was warming them up, because they went from a cold, icy color, back to their pale color.

Toshiro grabbed a couple fistfuls of moss, shook it out, and stretched out to stick them into the hole in my leg. It stopped the bleeding for the most part. He went to do the same for my torso, but I shook my head. I don't want to be coughing up blood _and_ moss. I'm not that dumb. But putting moss in my leg was a good move. I felt so happy. My pain seemed to disappear into the heat that came from the two men that held me.

Then it happened. My feeling of happiness was cut off by a sudden tightness in my chest. My right lung collapsed, my disability to breath correctly through both lungs and my coughing put too much strain on it. Top that off I've had asthma since I was little, so that didn't help any. I felt another coughing fit coming. I mustered what little strength I had left, and rolled away. I rose on my knees, put my right hand on the ground and my left to my mouth, and started to cough violently, though no blood came out yet.

They were quick too. Just after I started coughing they were at my side. Toshiro rubbing little circles in the small of my back, Ichigo rubbing larger circles further up. Both of them were kneeling next to me. I could hear them trying to soothe me. It bubbled up, and came out with larger globs. The blood forced me to set my other hand onto the ground as it emerged.

After I moment the coughing stopped. Ichigo was the first to ask, "What made the coughs come back?"

I gasped in pain as air forced itself into what was left of my left lung, "Lung… collapsed."

"Why?!"

I breathed again, but it came out the hole in my back in a large sigh, "The strain was too much. I think. Top it off, I have tuberculosis."

"Tuber-what?" Ichigo asked.

"Moron, tuberculosis is what Capitan Ukitake has. I thought that you were a doctors son." Toshiro scoffed.

I raised my head and looked out into the pouring rain. My eyes widened. Someone was there. And that someone was armed.

"Who the hell are you?" She said. She sounded vicious. She reaches her hand back to grasp the katana on her back.

Toshiro stood, and drew Hyourinmaru swiftly, "We could ask you the same."

"Well I asked first." She put her free hand on her hip.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya Capitan Of The Tenth Division In The Thirteen Quart-Guard Squads." Toshiro paused for a moment, "Damn, your right Luna, I do have a long title."

She looked towards Ichigo, "What about you, pumpkin head?"

Ichigo let out a feral growl, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, _not_ pumpkin head."

I snorted to my best capabilities, "You'll always be pumpkin headed."

"Shut it you." he snapped.

I waved my hand, "Just telling the truth."

She nodded and looked down at me, "I suppose I can't call you albino bitch can I?" she sounded as if she might laugh and I scowled, "So what's the name?"

I glared at her. I could tell she had a smug look on her face just by how her voice sounded. Stupid rain, it's shadowing her. "Luna Marie." I said with strain, " I'm not albino thank you. Now tell us yours."

"Fine." She sighed and came under the tree and out of the rain, "I'm Kazama Kanji."

Kazama has brown hair with red and blue high lights that reach the small of her back; she has hazel eyes, a tan complexion with a strong but womanly face. She was wearing cut-off jean shorts and a black tank top that said 'Come back when your hot" on the front. Her katana looks just like a regular one, only its sheath is black with a red dragon on it and red ribbon on the end

Ichigo nodded, "We don't want to fight. Toshiro put your soul slayer away."

"It's Capitan Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro slid Hyourinmaru into his sheath, before he stooped next to me again, " Come-on, lets get you back against the tree."

He scooped me up yet again. Ichigo sat down on his knees and moved Zangetsu next to him. Toshiro sat down cross-legged and draped me across his lap again. I took a painfully shallow breath and lay my head on his chest. I was _not_ comfortable. This is way too intimate for my liking. I sighed.

Kazama sat down and laid her katana across her lap. She looked at us. It seemed like her hazel eyes were studying us, until they settle on the blood that was pooled in front of her. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch before going back to normal.

"Hey, Toshiro, or what ever your name is, why are you all here anyway?" Kazama angled her head to the side, and arched an eyebrow.

Toshiro tightened his arms, "Were waiting for someone. What about you?"

She laughed, "I'm a drifter, I was just looking for the town of Karakura. Any of you know were that is?"

Ichigo nodded, "We live there. If you want, we can escort you there as soon as our friends get here, which should be soon."

I moved to sit up in Toshiro's lap. Being reclined was making it harder to breath at all. I looked at her; she looked to be my age maybe a year or two older. I leaned to the side and poked Ichigo in the leg, "Where are they, anyway?" part of my muddied and bloodied hair cascaded over my shoulder and sheltered the puncture in it. Ooh I rhymed again!

"I don't know. Hey, isn't it hard for you to talk?"

I nodded to them, "Yes, but I'm not gonna let it stop me."

Toshiro pulled me back into a sitting position. "Shouldn't you rest for a bit? You look terrible."

"Yea," Kazama laughed, "You look like a zombie."

I glared at them both. I pointed one finger at Toshiro, "Make me. And you," I pointed at Kazama now, " bite me."

Kazama smirked, "Where and how hard?"

"Do it," I snapped my teeth, "and I'll bite you back twice as hard."

"She'll do it too." Ichigo grimaced.

"I'll bite you too Ichigo." I threatened. Kazama started laughing, and so did I.

"No thanks, I don't want rabies."

"I don't have rabies!"

"I like you," she said, "your funny." I laughed, and it hurt but I kept on laughing until my laughs turned to coughs.

Toshiro patted my back were it wasn't bleeding. He slid me forward just a bit, and went from patting my back, to rubbing it. It soothed the pain in my diaphragm, but not the coughs.

I coughed hard. Out came a large lump and more blood. My hair had fallen into my face again, and I couldent pull it back. I felt abrasive hands pulling it back for me. I coughed once more, and very little blood came out. I leaned back up and wiped the blood off my mouth.

Kazama had leaned back, "W-What the hell!?" She looked at the hole in my chest that was now visible and the lumpy thing that I hacked up, "What the hell!?" she repeated

Toshiro pulled me back up and sighed, "She fought a hollow in a weakened state."

I elbowed him hard and wheezed, "I wasn't weak."

Ichigo patted my shoulder, "Sure you weren't. Just not stronger then you were when we first met!"

I glared at him, "You smart ass," I placed my hand over the hole in my chest and cringed.

Toshiro tore a large piece off of Ichigo's sleeve and made it cold before pressing it to the back of the hole, sending cold shocks through my entire body, "Any better?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No, its getting worse. Quite quickly at that."

Kazama scooted closer, "I can help. I have healing abilities."

"No thanks," Ichigo said quickly, "I think that were just going to wait for the others."

I glared at him then looked at her, "Really, I would appreciate it if you did that then. It is quite painful."

"Sure, no problem. Hey, short monkey and freakishly tall monkey place her over here and lay her down." Kazama instructed.

Toshiro grumbled, "I'm not short."

Toshiro slipped out from under me and put his hands under my arms he pulled me up. Because it was like maybe three feet to Kazama, I decided to walk there. I wobbled a bit but both boys interlocked their arms with mine. I still made it, and it was easy to sit down.

I leaned back and she pulled out the moss that Toshiro had stuffed in my leg. Kazama nodded to him and held her hand out over the hole in my breast. Kazama closed her eyes and murmured, "Help from the gods, Bizama."

Her hand glowed an odd red-black swirling color as the color seeped in and began to regenerate the lost organ and restore to health the other lung. It felt oddly painful, but rejuvenating something was never painless, so I closed my eyes.

I can see the swirling torrents of her red and black power fighting to gain dominance over my silver and blue one. They clashed repeatedly before they melded into a completely black color. It completely enveloped me in a burning black flame, but it didn't burn me. I relaxed into it and, I think, lost consciousness.

I swear it lasted a few seconds but when I reopened my eyes, I saw that the rain had stopped and that I was leaning against the tree. I heard voices, and saw that everyone was here. I sighed, dang, I was hoping for some peace and quiet.

"Ah Luna! Your awake I see!" arms ensnared me, and pushed my face into two fleshy lumps.

I held my breath and tried to wiggle out of the vice captain's grip. My overly abused lungs cried for air.

"Matsumoto, is she breathing?" an icy voice inquired.

"Eh," Rangiku mumbled, "She should be…"

"Matsumoto, she's not breathing!"

"Oh my, so she's not."

The arms released me, and I blinked as I sucked in a breath of air, "Thank you."

"No problem." Rangiku grinned.

"So," Orihime began as she knelt beside me, "how do you feel?"

I contemplated that for a moment, "Well I'm tired, but other then that, I'm fine."

Rukia knelt down next to Orihime and smiled, "That's good."

I looked at Renji; he was busy staring dreamily at Kazama, so I looked to Ikkaku; he was talking in a hushed tone with Toshiro and Ichigo. So I looked at Kazama; Rangiku is harassing her as she tiredly swatted at her. So how about Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, what took you guys so long to get here?"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "We had a run in with a Menos…"

"Oh, so I did hear its cry." I sighed

She looked disturbed, "You heard it cry in this downpour?"

I waved my hand passively, "Yea, I have fairly good hearing, if I choose to actually listen."

Her eyes twinkled in evilness, "Cool!" I sighed.

I shifted my body so that I was crouching, and stood up unsteadily. Instantly there were two sets of hands on my arms steadying me. I smiled at Ichigo, who had my left arm, and Toshiro, who had the other, and shrugged them off before stretching. I was satisfied with the sound of bones crunching and popping.

"So," I asked, "how long have I been out of it?"

Rukia looked towards her phone, "Um, about thirty minutes."

"Ok," I clapped my hands together and in an overly optimistic voice I said, "my dogs have to be starving now, and I need to see how they are doing! I'm gonna go,"

I started towards the front of the tree when a warm small hand snatched up my wrist, "Oh, no you don't. Last time you did that, that hollow attacked you. You're not being let out of our sight."

I sighed, "Fine then. Anyone want to be my escort home then?"

Toshiro sighed, "We'll all come." He looked to Kazama, "That means you too."

Kazama growled, "How the hell am I supposed to come, if I'm to pooped from healing the albino girls wounds? Do you know how exhausting it is when I had to fight down her reitsu to heal her, and what about regenerating internal organs?"

Renji sighed, "I'll carry you if you want."

She stared at him. Renji shuffled restlessly as she sighed, "Very well then, Renji wasn't it?" He nodded at her, "Ok then, you can carry me."

Ichigo shuffled over to Orihime and flung her over his shoulder. She squeaked and he turned back to us, "Well, lets go."

Renji scooped her up bridle-style, and adjusted her so that her head rested on his chest, "Is that comfortable?"

Kazama blushed, "Yes, thank you." She snuggled up, and hid her face in his kimono top.

"Weaklings, carrying women. Bah, such unmanly tasks."

Rangiku and Rukia moved to Ikkaku, and snatched his ear. The dragged him outside into the gray lighting, and you could hear repeated curses and smacks.

I walked outside, with much protest from my body, followed by Toshiro and stretched again. I felt stiff, oh what I would give for a massage right now. My muscles relaxing during a nice hot bath followed by a massage. But I only have a shower at my house, because my bathroom is being reconstructed, so a shower will have to do. At the thought of that I sighed blissfully.

"Why do you do that?"

I jumped, I had forgotten that he had followed me, "Do what?"

"Sigh."

I looked back at him, "Hmm, I don't know. I always do that; I don't even realize I do it sometimes."

He looked away, "Oh."

I watched everyone jump onto a tree branch and head off, all except for Toshiro and me. I stared up, and groaned while I rubbed my arm absentmindedly. I'm pooped from coughing and the healing.

Oh soul society forbid that I forget the hollow poison the Cole refuses to get rid of! Knowing her, she'll do it during school, or in some random public place.

I jumped again as a cold hand rested on my shoulder. I looked at him, "Yes?"

Toshiro cocked his head to the side a bit, "Why do you hesitate in going after them?"

Do I tell him? Do I tell him that I might be too weak to make the jump? He might laugh at me; wait whom am I kidding? Him, laugh? Not a chance in Hueco Mundo.

"Well?"

I glared at his hand, "Well, why do you hesitate?"

"No, no," he retracted his hand, "I asked you first, so spill." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me.

I yielded to his turquoise stare, "Fine, I just don't want to."

His voice turned icy, "Don't lie to me."

"It wasn't a lie!" I lied.

"Yes it was."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not"

"Was too."

"Fine! It was I give up!" I flung my hand up helplessly.

He walked up and replaced his hand on my shoulder, "So tell me then."

I sighed, "All right. The poison is still flowing, and I'm feeling quite weak. You may think its stupid but I _can't_ make the jump up there, as much as I want to."

His icy tone went back to his usual tone, "Its not stupid. It's understandable. Come-on I'll help you out ok."

I looked at him suspiciously, "Help me how?"

"I'll carry you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll carry you."

It was flat, as if it was obvious. Still I looked suspiciously, "You don't have to you know."

"I know."

"Then why did you offer?"

He crossed his arms and huffed at me, "Because I wanted to."

"Well, I'm not excepting. I have my own legs thank you, and I don't want them being dragged in the mud."

"Well, deal with it,"

"What if I don't wana?"

"Then I'll make you."

"Ha! You can't make me do anything!"

He stared at me then, as if rethinking it, but to my dismay he said, "Are you sure its not just your pride that's making you say this?"

I froze. He had caught me; I really didn't like to be carried. I held up my hands in defeat, "Fine you win."

He gave a small twitch in the corner of his mouth, "Good."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," I paused, "but why do you want to carry me anyway?"

"Well," He began as he moved fast, and before I could blink, I was in his arms bridle-style, "I just want to."

I hastily masked my face in his haori, "Please hurry then, its kind of embarrassing to be carried by a midget."

He jumped up, and set off into the trees, "Hey! I'm not a midget! I'm one hundred and thirty-three centimeters tall thank you!"

I giggled and looked up at him, "Well, I'm like five foot something, and you're like three foot or so."

He pressed his forehead against mine and snarled, "I am_ not_ three foot, and I'm exactly four-feet-four-point-thirty-six inches!"

"Well, your still short. And technically anything below four foot nine is considered a _midget._"

He huffed and continued hopping from tree to tree, "Am not!"

"Fine…_shorty_…"

"Shut up."

"But I like talking to my _little_ brother…"

"_Shut up_."

"Fine."

Our journey lasted only a bit. He was fast, but what can you expect from a Capitan. When I get home, I'm bringing the dogs in, and packing up. I need to move before he gets the message from Yamamoto, to bring me into the soul society alive or dead. Or if another Capitan comes for me.

He landed, and walked into the clearing were my house once stood. It was completely demolished and was burning quite nicely; my dogs were nowhere in sight, and there was a few koi flopping on the banks of my unfinished pond. The only thing that remained standing was my little twelve-by-fourteen shed where I kept my Harley Davidson, and my tools for working on it.

My Harley is light blue with silver flames on it. Its cool, and it has a small compartment where I keep all my biker cloths. It's got a high-powered engine, I know 'cause I built it from scratch my self. It can pull a small u-haul or trailer, that's loaded with stuff, behind it.

Toshiro let me down as everyone gathered together at my pond; Rangiku was setting the fish back into the pond. I looked out into the forest, there were tracks leading towards the way we came from. But they didn't go that far.

I cupped my hands around my mouth, and whistled. It was really loud, and it echoed off the trees. My whistles have always been able to carry for miles, much like my screams. It went on for a few seconds, constantly changing pitches.

"Ah, what the hell Luna!" Kazama cursed, and covered her ears, along with the others.

I looked back at her and gave her a small twitch of my lips, "Sorry. I'm calling them."

Ikkaku looked at me hopefully, "Who, anyone we can fight?"

I scowled at him, "You hurt my dogs more then they already are, and I will have too kill you."

He snorted with laughter, "Ha! I doubt you could do that."

I stuck my hand up, folded all but my middle finger down, and used that one finger to pull down the bottom part of my eyelid as I wiggled my tongue at him, "Take that baldy."

He stiffened and growled, "Don't you dare mention my baldness." He drew his soul slayer and pointed it at me, after I made the face again, "I'll kill you, you little twerp!"

He lunged at me and I brought my foot up quickly. It smashed into his chin, sending him cart wheeling backwards. I laughed at him, and suddenly I was barreled over. I skidded on my face for a moment, before the weight of the two objects on my back, forced my momentum to stop. I groaned, and heard the sound of growls and the scrape of metal.

I sat up forcing the objects that had taken up residence on my back to tumble off. As soon as I turned around, I was bombarded with wet tongues and happy barks. I laughed, and scooted them off me, before standing up again. Cato turned and bristled at the others, he growled as he eyed their swords.

I said, "Nein, meine Freund." I pointed to the spot next to me, "Komm." Cato growled once more for assurance and came to stand by me, along with Megan, "Platz Cato, Megan." They plopped themselves down and stretched out.

Everyone looked utterly confused, and Rukia asked, "What did you just say?"

"Sorry," I looked back at the dogs, "Bleib," I walked forward, "my dogs are trained with German commands."

Kazama looked at me for a moment, then to the dogs, "They are beautiful. Can I pet one?"

I nodded, "Sure, they wont hurt you now."

She nodded and sauntered over to pet them, Rukia asked again, "Ok, so their trained in German, but what did you tell them?"

"Yea, what did you say?" Ichigo inquired, everyone nodded all except for Rangiku, who had joined Kazama in petting my dogs.

"Simple, I said that you were my friends. Hor zu tu meine bespiel: guten tag, Wie gehts?"

Renji butted it, "What the hell does that mean?"

I sighed and put my hands on my hips, "It means, quote, "Listen to my example: hello, how are you?"

Orihime clapped her hands together as her and Kazama sauntered back to us, "Wow, that's so cool Luna!"

I bowed playfully, "Danke, Danke!"

Ikkaku tried at it this time, "And what about that?"

"Danke means thank you."

"Oh."

I shuffled my feet, and took notice of the hungry whines I was receiving from my canine companions, "Cato, Megan! Komm!"

I sighed and walked to my makeshift bike shed, with the others following me. My dogs followed behind, snarling when a sword clinked. I reached up and tugged off the canvas that was covering the wooden frame, acting like a roof. My Harley shimmered as the late evening light glinted off of it.

I pointed to the benches at the corner of the shed, "Take a seat if you want, just clear off my tools, and you'll be fine." They all muttered different things, and cleared off my workbenches.

I went over to one of my many piles of things, this one had crowbars and other metal thingies heaped in an eight-foot pile, and grabbed the corner of my spare dog-food bag. I pulled. It didn't budge. I pulled again, and it moved a centimeter. I stuck my right foot against the stack, planted my left foot in the dirt, and grabbed the bag with both hands before giving it my all to pull the blasted thing out of the mound. It moved, and moved again.

I heard snickering behind me, and pulled again. The bag came out with a pop, and the mound quivered. I pulled the bag over and leaned it against my motorcycle. I sliced the top off, and looked around for the extra dog bowls. I saw them giving off a mocking glint from the same pile I had just pulled the dog food out of.

I scowled at them, and went back to the mound. I grabbed onto them and tugged. They came out easily. I knew something bad was going to happen, and it did. The mound shook, and tumbled down onto me, completely burying me in crowbars and random metal pieces. A rather sharp crowbar was jammed in my armpit, and a piece of mettle decided to lodge itself up my butt.

I knew they would be muffled but I still did it anyway, "Fudge!"

I knew they were laughing, but I soon heard the sound of metal scraping on metal. I felt a warm tongue lick my twitching, exposed hand. I shifted and the tongue pulled back as I made the metal shift completely off of me.

I hopped back up and stalked back over to the dog-food bag. I filled up the bowls and put them in front of my dogs. They dug in immediately, and I leaned on my Harley and sighed.

Toshiro placed his elbows on hid knees, leaned forward and rested his head on his hand, "So how is it that you can wield your soul slayer without being out of your body? That's not exactly normal on any board as far as were concerned."

I copied his position, as everyone looked intent on finding out my answer, "Well," I started, and gave them a aggravated tone with my usual scowl, "it could be that I was born they way I am, and my sword was found by my cradle a few days after my birth."

He looked startled, so when he spoke he had a rueful tone to it, "I didn't mean to anger you."

My scowl softened a bit, "I know you didn't."

Rukia looked around, "SO, um, where are you going to stay?"

I tried, "Well-"

Ichigo followed up before I could answer, "Yea, I would offer, but Rukia is staying with me, I might be able to get you a room in the clinic though,"

I tried again, "Well I-"

Orihime piped up, "Rangiku and Kazama are staying with me!"

Renji and Ikkaku looked at Toshiro before mumbling, "And us three are staying with Urahara."

I looked at them, no one else spoke so I took this time to do so, "Well, I'm going to be moving to a new town a guess."

Several jaws dropped, and Orihime squeaked, "No! You can't go! We were just becoming friends!"

"No!" Rangiku launched off the bench and captured me in her arms, smashing my head into her boobs, "You can't leave! You can get a hotel or we'll build you a new house if we have to!"

I wiggled my head out of her chest, and took a deep breath. To deep, and I coughed loudly. I know that none of them were expecting it, because most of them jumped. I wiggled the rest of the way out of her arms and sighed in relief; she's a nice woman, just a little to glomp-prone.

I took a breath, "Thanks for the offer Rangiku, but I doubt that there's enough of us to build a house like mine." I waved my hand in a board manor, "It took me awhile to build it and have it moved here."

Ichigo abruptly stood, "We don't have school tomorrow, because were out for Christmas break, so we can gather a bunch more of our friends!"

Rangiku brightened along with Orihime and Rukia, "We can get everyone!" Rangiku glomped me again, and Orihime joined her, making us three topple off of the Harley onto the ground

We laughed as we got back up, I went back to my seat on the bike, and said, "You really don't have to do this, I don't even have the money to buy the supplies." I pointed back to the pile of burning stuff, "My bank card is in there."

They looked down cast, but then something clicked in my head; I had a spare! I leapt off the Harley and started dashing about, making people jump as I did, looking in different boxes and toolboxes. I jumped onto my Harley and opened the built in glove compartment. I rummaged for a moment; looking at the different bags and crud I had in there. I found my mother's note of allies. I sighed mentally and tucked it further back inside, and continued my search.

"Um, Luna what are you doing?" Renji asked, baffled.

"Where is it? Where is it? Bingo!" I hopped off the bike and proudly held out my card, "I have a spare, I completely forgot about it!"

Kazama smiled happily, "That's great! Now we can build!"

"Yes! Manly work for a manly man!" Ikkaku boasted.

I put the card in my pocket, and sat down glumly, "Now where are my dogs and I going to stay while we build it?"

Ichigo sighed and grumbled, "Well, I can see if my dad will let you stay with us, we run a clinic so we have an extra bed I think."

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks Ichigo, do you think he'll mind the dogs?"

"Not at all," he smiled in amusement, "he likes animals."

I smiled at them. They all started talking; the girls were all talking about furniture, and cloths they needed to get, the guys were talking about house designs and cleaning up the rubble that's left over. My dogs were lying next to me, when it hit me; I hadn't checked to see if ether of them were hurt badly. I crouched, and ran my hands over Megan; nothing was wrong with her, so I ran my hands over Cato; he had a large, shallow cut that ran up the left side of his ribs, and one of his ribs was cracked. I filtered my reitsu into the wound, drawing on Cole's as well. It slowly knitted closed, and the bone snapped into place, and it drained the rest of my reitsu doing so. I really, really, really hate healing… It uses up a lot of my reitsu, and strains my tb.

I coughed, flopped down on my butt and put my head on my knees. I breathed slowly, and deeply. Cato hopped up, licked my face and started whimpering in my ear; Megan buried her face in my hair and thumped her tail sympathetically. I wheezed, tucked my face into my lap and started coughing hard.

Everything was silent except my coughing, and I wondered why everyone stopped talking. Then I heard growling, so I forced out a few words between my cough, "Lass das sein."

The growling stopped, and I felt hands on my back steadily rubbing in small, soothing circles, then a the familiar rumble of Ichigo caught my attention, "What's wrong?"

I stopped coughing after a moment, and lifted my head. My eyes widened, everyone was gathered around my dogs and me, which were currently licking my face and wagging their tails gleefully, and staring at me worriedly. Ichigo linked his arms under my armpits and pulled me up. I leaned on him heavily, so he sat me back onto the motorcycle. Kazama stood behind me, and Ichigo to the front, so that I didn't fall off I think.

Toshiro knelt down and looked into my face, "What happened Luna?" everyone, minus Ikkaku, sat down around the bike.

I linked, "I healed Cato, and exhausted out the rest of my reitsu."

"Then why the coughing?" Ichigo inquired.

I shrugged lazily, "Tb was acting up randomly again, I guess."

"Tb?" murmurs ran through the crowd of soul reapers and humans.

"Never mind." I shook my head, and yawned, "I'm tired, can we go yet?"

The murmurs stopped, and they all looked at me with odd looks. I looked at Ichigo and he nodded uncertainly, "Ok, sure… lets go?"

I yawned again, and nodded, making my voice sound as normal as I can, "I'm taking my bike, Cato and Megan ride in the side car," I pointed to what Kazama was standing in, "Orihime, Kazama, you can ride with me if you want. You just need to give me directions, since I have no clue where the Kurosaki clinic is."

Kazama brightened, along with Orihime, "Works for me," the had said that in unison, so they looked at each other, "We mean us,"

Ichigo poked me in the shoulder, "Are you sure you should be driving?"

I glared at him, moved so I sat horse style on the bike, turned on my engine and made it roar before reaching up and flicking his nose, "I'm sure Ichigo." I looked at the girls, "I hope one of you don't mind riding with my dogs, there's not really enough room for three on here."

Kazama smiled and took a seat in the large sidecar, "I like dogs."

Orihime took a seat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I snapped my fingers, and Cato and Megan got into the car with Kazama. I made the engine rumble again and said to the others, "Get ready, I'm speeding out of here."

The wheels spun out, and we went zooming off. The others followed directly beside us. They guided me through the winding streets, and long roads. We pulled up to Orihime's house, and the girls left with bids of good night, along with Rangiku. We went to Urahara's next.

The boys and Rukia picked up their gigai's, while I had a friendly talk with Urahara. I hopped off the bike and we talked outside of his shop.

"So, little Luna," he smirked, "your all grown up, and beautiful like your mother too!" he leaned closer so that no one could over hear us, "I'm guessing that you want to know what Toshiro is going to do."

"Yes Kisuke."

"He's going to tell Head-Capitan Yamamoto that a mysterious soul reaper has appeared. And-"

I finished for him, "Yamamoto is probably going to tell him to capture me and bring me to the soul society."

"Precisely."

"What happens if he cant make me come?"

His ever-present smile turned into a grim line, "Yamamoto is going to send most of the Thirteen-Quart-Guard-Squads after you."

I grimaced and heard some random curse words inside, "I'll don't know what to do anymore."

"Well," he put a comforting hand on my arm, "I try to protect you. That's what your mom would have wanted." I swear, he can be like the dad I never had sometimes.

I shook my head, "No, its not your fight. You shouldn't have to waste blood on me."

"Very well," he slipped something into my hand, "give this to Isshin when you see him."

I nodded, "Ok."

Everyone came out not to long after that. Well, only like two people came out, and Kisuke went inside. Rukia took a seat with the dogs, and Ichigo sat behind me on the way to his house. He whispered directions into my ear as we backtracked to his house.

By the time we arrived there, I was dead tired and it was like eight at night. I parked in front of the clinic, and we hopped off the bike. I reached into my extensive glove compartment and pulled out a small bag that had some cloths in it. I put on a face that said I was doing well, for everyone's sake, as we walked up to the front door and walked in.

"My son!" Ichigo's dad tried to flying-kick Ichigo in the face, but Ichigo dodged it and retaliated with a well-aimed cuff to the jaw, causing his father to cry fake tears, "Oh my dear wife! Our son has grown up!"

"Um," Rukia cut in, "Isshin, this is Luna, were all friends at the high school. And we walked her home today, and found her house burnt down. She doesn't have anywhere to go."

I already knew Isshin, because he was on my mother's list of allies I could go to. He was one of very few too. But I decided to be nice so I said, "Hello, . Nice to see you again." I offered my hand out, with the note tucked between my fingers.

He smiled, took my hand to shake it and said back to me, "Very nice to Luna. Please, call me Isshin. makes me sound old!" We both shared a little laugh, while the others had 'what the heck' faces on. Isshin backed up, with the note in his hand, and started yammering Ichigo.

A little blond girl came out of the kitchen with a dark haired one and walked over to us. I stood quietly and scratched my dog's ears. Suddenly I found the same little head of blond hair, Yuzu I think it was and the other is Karen, so I talked, "Hello."

Yuzu smiled and started to pet Megan, "Hi! I'm Yuzu, so you don't have anywhere to stay?"

I smiled tiredly, "No I don't yet, tomorrow were going to see if we can get some friends together to see if we can rebuild my house." She looked at me with sad eyes, but I still continued, "But until we get it rebuilt, me and my dogs don't have anywhere to stay."

"Oh." She hurried over to her dad and started talking really fast, "Please let Luna stay dad! She and her puppies don't have anywhere to go! We can't let them get cold and hungry!"

Isshin smiled and with a burst of energy had an arm wrapped around my shoulders, leading the dogs and me inside as he was speaking ninety-miles-an-hour, "Of course you can stay! You can room with Ichigo, and your beautiful dogs can stay in there with you! I could never let an old friend stay out in the cold."

He continued rambling on about something, but Rukia and Ichigo guided me up the stairs and into his room. He slid open the closet, and pointed inside, "You can say in here if you want, or we can get you down into one of the clinic's medical rooms."

I shuddered when he said medical rooms, "I'm okay with staying here."

I set my little bag in the closet and sat down on the available part. I was shivering slightly, not from cold, but because my body was still trying to replace the blood lost. I leaned on the side of the frame and watched the weird little stuffed animal thing launch itself at Rukia, who just batted it down onto the ground.

It stood up and whined, "Rukia, how could you be s mean!"

It was annoying, so I mumbled to Megan, "Fetch," and pointed to the stuffed animal.

When she sank her teeth into it, the little thing nearly had a heart attack, and was thrashing the whole way to my hand. I looked down at it and it stopped moving, acting like it was actually stuffed. I flicked it and it reacted by growling at me.

Cato growled back, and the little thing, stopped and started rambling on, "I'm sorry! Don't let him eat me!"

I sighed, "Its fine you weird little mod soul. What's your name?"

He hesitated, "Kon…"

"Cool." I flung him across the room, reached into my bag and pulled out a set of amethyst pajamas. I looked back at Ichigo and Rukia who were attacking Kon, "Is there anywhere I can change?"

They stopped and looked at me, "Sure, we'll leave so you can change." They left, and I kicked Kon out after them.

I dressed quickly and stuffed my day cloths into my bag, and sat down on my closet bed "I'm done."

They reentered and Rukia sat down on his bed. Ichigo resided in his chair that's next to his desk. We were silent; it was one of those uncomfortable silences. I was just about to say something when Rukia jumped up happily and reached into her bag, "Ooh I borrowed this Luna, sorry, I found it next to your bike so I grabbed it thinking it would be fun!"

To my horror, she pulled out the twister game, and she continued babbling on, "So you and Ichigo can play, I'll do the spinner!"

He jumped up, "No way! I don't play stupid board games!"

"Please?" she gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on my you know!"

"If you play, I wont let Kon back into your room for a week." She smirked, "And I will allow criticism of my precious drawings."

He froze and considered it; finally he relented, "Fine."

Rukia squealed loudly and opened the box in a flash, pulling out the matt and the spinner. The chair was moved, she spreads the mat out and we take out positions on ether side. She spun the spinner and called, "Right foot red,"

We placed our fight foot on one of the red dots as she span it again, "Right hand yellow," again we moved. "Left foot green," dang it, that's on Ichigo's side.

We kept going like this for a while, and eventually I ended up with Ichigo's right arm between my legs and wrapped around my leg, my foot on his hand and his head against my chest as I reached over to put my hand next to his left on the blue dot. We basically looked like a human pretzel. I bumped him and his arm gave out; he came crashing down onto me.

I moaned, "That's why I hate this game."

"Me too." He agreed.

Rukia fell off the bed with a thump, rolling around and clutching her stomach with laughter. I growled and wiggled out from under Ichigo, and got up. He joined me soon after.

"Well," I pretended to yawn, " I'm pooped, so I'm going to bed." They both agreed, after Rukia finished her laughing fit, and we shuffled off to get ready for bed.

I slipped into the closet and my dogs followed me, and we curled up into a tight knit ball. I listened to Ichigo toss Kon out the door, flip off the light, and lay down in bed. All was silent. Then after a few minutes, I heard Ichigo's light snoring accompanying my dog's snores.

I lied awake for hours, and then I heard my closet being pulled open. It was Isshin, and he motioned for me to follow. So I did. We went out into the kitchen and sat down, he poured me a cup of tea and had a cup himself. We sat for about fifteen seconds but Isshin broke the silence.

"I read the note from Kisuke. He fears that the captains are going to come for you, and he said another thing. Aizen is looking for you to."

I threw my hands up, "God! Why is everyone after me!"

He sighed, "I don't know."

I gulped down the tea and stood, "Thank you for the tea, but I must be getting to bed."

I left before he could say more. When I got back up to the closet, I curled up and hid my face in Megan's fur. Why was everyone after me? The soul society, Aizen, random hollows. What next, the vizards? I felt the floodgates opening, and for the first time in about six years, I cried myself unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, and was met with a beautiful forest and the sound of a waterfall. I sat up, and came face to face with green hollow eyes. Cole blinked and held her hand out to me while using the other to tuck a chocolate strand of hair behind her ear. My flinch was inevitable, for she had tried to kill me several times with those hands. Upon seeing my flinch, Cole smirked sadistically, as if saying 'come on you chicken'. Not wanting to be told as a coward, I took her hand and she pulled me up.

"Luna," she said, "we need to talk."

"Yes."

We walked to a log that was on the edge of a lake, and sat down. A fish jumped out of the river, and splashed water on a dry looking plant. I was silent, and so was Cole.

Cole looked at me, and shifted so that she faced me, "You want to know why Aizen wants you right?" I shook my head, "Well, you know the Hogyoku, right? Well he plans on capturing you to make you absorb it. Then once you absorb it, so he thinks, he'll turn you loose into the soul society in hopes of you exploding from the evil pressure and destroying the whole place."

My eyes widened, "But wont we die?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyway to stop our death?"

"No. But we will be brought back by the moon goddess if out body isn't in smithereens. And you have to take into account; I am a hollow so… the evil pressure of the Hogyoku shouldn't kill us. It will probably fuse with us or something."

"Well that's good to know…" I froze for a second, "Wait. You mean that gods, and goddesses exist?"

"Obviously." She smirked, then she looked shocked, "You mean that you don't know that you're chosen by the moon goddess?"

"No. It can't be true."

A soft voice drifted through my ears as a beautiful lady in a silver royal kimono appeared before me, "Its true. I chose you to be my daughter, and reincarnate. I gave your mother the name of which you bear." She walked to me, and knelt in front of me. "I am the moon goddess, though I have no name, if you wish; you may call me mother moon."

I took a good look at her. She was beautiful, but what can you expect from a goddess? She had the same long hair as me, same color too except the tips of her bangs were blue, the same eyes and eyebrows. She looked like me; or rather I looked like her. She had more of a figure then I did. But the thing that really drew my attention was the pronounced silver crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. That and the pair of wings that were nestled on her back, that were different colors of whites, silvers, grays, and splashes of blues here and there.

Cole melded into me so that the moon lady and me could both talk privately, "Why would you mark me? I'm not special; I'm a freak. I'm weak, ugly, and a coward. Nothing like you mother moon."

"No," she brought her ghostly pale hand that looked like it was surrounded in little stars, up to my cheek and cupped it, "no, you're beautiful, strong, and brave. I chose you for on thing though. Love. You hold so much sadness, but love still remains dominant."

Tears wanted to over flow, but I cant allow them to do that, at least not in front of a goddess, and I'm to prideful to let anyone see my tears. That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Oh my goddess, I'm turning into a sap! "I can't believe you, though." I leaned into her hand, "No matter how much I want to."

"Very well," She used the other hand to move my bangs out of the way, "you shall come to believe me in time, my daughter." She moved forward, and I closed my eyes. I felt something as soft as rose petals press against my brow. The sensation felt cool at first but then went to a burning pain. And then it was gone, just like that.

I opened my eyes and found mother moon looking at me with a loving, motherly smile as she said; "Now you will bear my mark, and in time you will take on my appearance too." She began to quickly fade from my sight, "If you ever need me, I will come to you; in your dreams or in the human world."

As soon as the goddess disappeared, Cole popped out and she started laughing, "Well now you do know. I guess we have a goddess for a mother!"

"When she said I'd take on her appearance. What did she mean by that?" I tilted my head a bit to the left.

"Eh? Well, I guess that you'll, you know…" She scratched her head and sat down in front of me, " Um, look like her I guess,"

My eyebrows arched up, "Wings and tattoo and all?"

"Yep!" she chirped happily.

"Oh that's just great! How am I supposed to hide them…"

"I dunno, makeup and an over sized shirt?"

"I guess."

"Wana spar?"

"No thanks Cole. Can I just go back to the real world and wake up? This is just to much for me."

She shrugged at me, "I don't care." She reached her fingers forward; they glowed a mixture of blue and silver, and pressed them into my forehead. They burned as she did so. "Bye-bye! Oh, and since there's a chance that I will get mother moon angry, I'm going to stop trying to kill you." I was happy at that.

Slowly I faded there, and woke up in the real world. The moons light was in my eyes when I shot up, got out of the closet and stumbled to the restroom. When I had stumbled past the clock it had said it was five in the morning. I rinsed my face with ice-cold water and looked into the mirror. My eyes widened to look like plates. There, dead center of my forehead was a glowing silver crescent moon. I brought my hands up to it.

"Well," I whispered, "I guess I can cover it up with makeup or my bangs."

I turned the light on, and to my surprise the mark disappeared. I reached my fingers up, and brushed the spot where it had been. I could still feel the goddesses' lips on my skin. Weird. I shut the light off, and the mark returned. Oh well. I flipped the light back on.

Gross, I just realized that I slept with my hair caked in dried blood and mud! That will not do. I closed and locked the door to the bathroom, and turned the shower on hot. I stripped out of my pajamas, after finding the towels and putting one down on the floor and the other onto the counter for when I got out, and stepped into the hot water. It felt nice. I stuck my head under the spray, and watched as the mud-blood mix turned the water at my feet a kind of rusty brown color. When the water ran clear, I looked around and grabbed two different shampoos; the strawberry (Ichigo's scent) and watermelon (Oddly enough, its never been used but its what Toshiro smells like) scented ones. I poured a generous bit from both and mixed it on my head. I stuck my head back under the spray and scrubbed the suds away. I also almost slipped and fell. Damn them for not having a shower mat.

I grabbed some cherry blossom conditioner (I had smelled it on Yuzu) and put some in my hair. I didn't rinse it out immediately so I piled my hair onto of my head. I turned the shower nozzle down a bit, and grabbed some raspberry body wash (Isshin's scent, which is kinda creepy) and used it. Wow, at the rate I'm going, I might smell like a fruit smoothie by the time I get out of the shower. I moved the nozzle back into place and moved back into the spray. The body wash fell from my skin quickly, and I scrubbed out the remains of the conditioner.

I turned the shower off, stepped out onto the towel I laid on the floor, and grabbed the one I had put on the sink. I started drying my hair and then I went onto my arms and torso, when my hips and legs. The last thing to be dry was my feet. I ran my fingers through my damp hair to untangle it a bit, and then I got back into my pajamas.

I turned off the light, slipped out of the bathroom and back to Ichigo's room. He was still sleeping, as I reached over to open his window. A cool breeze flitted across my flesh, and I knew I wanted to go outside to watch the sun rise. I climbed onto Ichigo's chest, he just grunted and said a few incoherent words, and a blush infested his cheeks too, then out the window. Ah, the breeze feels nice. Then I shimmied up to the roof, and sat down with my knees up to my chest. I closed my eyes, and settled into a statue like position with my hair acting like a curtain and keeping the cold of the night out of my little space.

I don't know how long I sat in the same position, it was long enough for my body to go numb, but the sun was up, and it felt warm on my cold skin. With the sun warming me, I was beginning to un-statue myself. The birds were starting to sing, and the crickets were going quiet. Between these noises, I heard the residents of the house just waking up. Yuzu was making coffee and cooking breakfast, Rukia was in the bathroom, Karen was being bothered by Isshin, but the strange thing was; I didn't hear Ichigo within the house. I wonder if he's off doing some sort of random hollow slaying.

"You know, you might catch a cold up here without a coat."

I squeaked, my eyes shot open only to be blinded by the bright sunlight, and ended up almost sliding off the roof, but a warm hand on my shoulder stopped me from falling and embarrassing myself. And possibly even hurting myself. I looked up into hard amber eyes that were brimming with amusement. Ichigo took a seat next to me, and let my shoulder go. We were both silent as two random songbirds flew by.

"How long have you been up here?"

I drifted my gaze to him, and found that he was staring at me, "Since a little before six. What time is it now?"

He looked down and pulled out Rukia's phone, "Eight."

"So," I counted, "close to two hours."

"Ok. So, do you want to go inside? Orihime, Rangiku, and Kazama already gathered a bunch of people to help build your house. They are bringing them here in like," he looked at the phone again, "an hour."

"Sure." I hopped up stiffly, and stretched, "I need to get dressed anyway."

He hopped up and looked around, "How did you get up here anyway?"

"I climbed out your window."

He growled and murmured, "What is it with people and my window?"

"I don't know, maybe its more convenient then a door."

I jumped off the roof, grabbed the gutter and used my own momentum to swing myself through his open window. I landed on my butt ungracefully. Ichigo followed me, but managed to land a little more gracefully then I did. I grabbed a hold of his shirt, which was a pleasing shade of blue, and Kon, and shoved them out of the room so I could get dressed. I shut and locked the door.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm getting dressed." I called back.

If my hearing wasn't so sharp I might not have heard the quiet "Oh." That Ichigo said.

I noticed that my dogs weren't in the room when I grabbed my bag. Huh, odd. Anyway, I stripped off my pajamas and stuffed them in a side pouch, then grabbed my blue bra, a blue low-cut tank top that said 'Sorry, I don't speak stupid' in big silver letters (god I love my shirts) and a pair of light blue jean pants that had black wolf paws, some random design that looked like a compass rose with swords, and crescent moons drawn in sharpie on the knees. I slipped them on, and grabbed my socks and my dark purple and silver tennis shoes and put them on too.

I grabbed a brush and a black scrunchie out of my bag. I began brushing my clean neon white hair. I have no clue why it's the color it is, since supposedly my dad was a brunet and my mom was a redhead. Speaking of my hair, I haven't had it cut in like seven years so it has grown out to the back of my knees. The brush caught and I tugged out the knot. My hair has lots of natural curls that most girls would die for. But me, I hate it. It takes me about an hour to straiten it, and when it's straitened it falls to my ankles. I pulled it all back with the exception of my bangs, which I left to frame my face, and put it into a high ponytail. Maybe I need a haircut sometime soon…

I walked back to the door and unlocked it. Ichigo was waiting on the other side. He took one look at me and his cheeks took on a pinkish tint. At this I arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

He looked away with his blush darkening and moved to the stairs, "Nothing." He started walking down the stairs.

I shook my head, and followed him. We ended up in the kitchen where Yuzu was cooking, and my dogs were eating from a couple of bowels. Where in the heck did they get those?

Seeing me looking at the bowels Isshin said from the table where he was sitting, "I borrowed some dog food from the neighbors, and we had a few extra bowls lying around."

"Thank you, ."

"Not a problem Luna, and please call me Isshin."

"Ok Isshin."

I took a seat next to Rukia at the table, and Ichigo sat next to me. He elbowed me in the ribs to get my attention, "When did you get so chummy with my dad?"

I elbowed him back just a little harder then I should have, because he grunted, "He's just being nice."

Karen came in and sat down next to her dad. She cuffed him on the head when he started acting weird. Yuzu came in with breakfast and we all said thanks and dug in. For a young girl she sure can cook. Even though I ate very little, it was still good. When I finished, I took my plate into the kitchen, washed it, and put it on the drying I returned to everyone else.

"So," I said, "when are we going to get supplies?" I wandered back to the table and sat down in my seat.

Rukia took a long sip of her tea, "The girls are getting them. We just have to meet them at your place at nine."

"What! How did they get my card?"

Rukia put up an childlike smile, "Well, I gave Kazama your card, so they are getting supplies and having it delivered to your, um, house-to-be location."

"That explains it." I looked at the clock and paled. It was eight thirty. We needed to be there at nine, "Rukia, Ichigo, we need to go. Its thirty minutes till nine."

Ichigo followed my glance to the clock, "Well I'll be damned. It is almost nine."

Rukia reached across my lap and into Ichigo's pocket, and grabbed her phone to check the time, "Wow, I guess your right."

I got up and walked to the counter, where someone had placed my keys and grabbed them. I walked over to the table, grabbed the back of both Ichigo and Rukia's shirts and began to drag them out the door, followed closely by my dogs. It felt like I was dragging deadweight when Ichigo tripped. So I dropped his top half and let go of Rukia.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"We need to go. Duh!"

"Oh…"

"Yea… now lets go!"

He got up and we raced to the Harley. Rukia hopped into the sidecar with Megan and Cato, while Ichigo hopped onto the seat behind me. I looked at Rukia, she nodded, and I felt Ichigo's arms enfold my midriff. I smirked and revved up my bike. It purred happily, so I let go of the brakes and we shot off. My hair, wet as it was, was enough to slap Ichigo in the face and make him cough.

I heard Rukia's squeal over the sound of my engine, and the arms holding onto me were like boa constrictors; tightening every time I took a breath. But I still sped up. I laughed giddily, as we rounded the bend that signaled the final stretch to my house-to-be location. I stopped at the red light and another motorcyclist came up next to me.

I nudged my head over to the strip, and the he nodded, cause I doubt girls have no boobs, with the exception of Rukia, and a little bulge between the legs. Ichigo must have seen what had happened because he stiffened and buried his face in my hair. His warm breath tickled on the back of my neck, and made me fight down a blush. I always blush whenever anyone does that.

The light turned green. And we were both off like rockets. The other biker pulled to the lead, but I quickly over took him. No one was a match for my baby. It could hit speeds of like two-hundred-twenty-miles-per-hour, where as a regular one hits around a hundred.

I turned onto my driveway and the fellow turned onto another street. I sped up the gravel road, spraying rocks every-which-way. I laughed again as we parked, well more like crashed cause I almost hit a tree, and both Ichigo and Rukia jumped off the bike and started kissing the ground saying 'Oh sweet land' or something. The fuzzys hopped out and began exploring the ruins of their kennel and the house.

"Cut it out, my driving isn't that bad. I made it here in fifteen minutes."

They both hopped up and gave me innocent smiles, "Sorry."

I ignored them and walked into the remains of my house. Everything was burnt except for my lockbox. I scoured over the collapsed ruins as the others followed. I didn't really care if they did, cause I was looking for my basement door. Down in the basement was where I kept my lockbox, and in my lockbox was some important stuff including the plan I used to build my house. I hopped up onto a piece of window and looked around. Only my house had been burnt along with my little flowers and stuff, but my pond was fine.

Anyway, back to searching. I hopped down and walked over to where my kitchen used to be. From there I followed a path to a spot that looked like a severally burnt, and falling apart, wooden floor. This is the place where my cellar starts. I began searching for the lock-a-ma-bob that let me into the underground room. I could hear that everyone was coming up my driveway, along with like two delivery trucks. From what I could hear, there were at least over sixty people.

I found the hatch, and it was melted shut. Darn. I started hopping up and down like a crazed kangaroo trying to get the damn hatch open. I felt a cool gaze on my back and knew it was Toshiro. I stomped down hard and the floor cracked. I smirked and did it again causing a huge crack to form under my feet. Now this may not have been the smartest thing to do but I jumped down again. The floor gave away under me… And… I fell. I landed on my butt because I wasn't paying attention so everyone heard me complain. I could hear lots of laughter and could see Toshiro laughing at me.

I got up and rubbed my behind as I fumbled for my lock box. Now my basement isn't bigger then a six foot area, so it was easy to find. Unfortunately I managed to stub my toe, trip, and face plant into the wall before I found it. Also, I discovered that there were tons of canned foods down here. I can't believe I forgot about that. I wandered back to the hole and Toshiro reached a hand down to help me up. But he wasn't paying attention so I yanked hard and he came tumbling down. It was the perfect revenge on him for laughing at me when I fell.

Well almost. When he fell, he landed on me. So once again I found myself face down in the dirt again. Damn karma. I let off a muffled string of curses that even a sailor would have felt either proud or disturbed. I heard Toshiro groan above me and felt him roll off me. I rolled over and sat up. When I looked up, Toshiro was already out side of the hole I made and was glaring at me.

I put up an emotionless face, got up, and jumped to latch onto the rim of the hole. I scrabbled to get up and right as I got both elbows up onto solid ground, the place I was hanging from crumbled. I landed on my butt again and got up. I climbed back up and the ground didn't collapse this time.

I wandered back out of the rubble, the lockbox in hand, and I took notice of all the people there. At least fifty of them looked strong, most likely truckers or loggers by my guess, then there looked like there could be some contractors and others in there as well. Some were driving bulldozers and Kats, while others were driving backhoes and steamrollers.

I walked up near my bike and I set the lockbox down onto the ground. Snapping off the lock, I filed through and grabbed the house plan. Hopping up, I jogged over to Ichigo and shoved the plan into his hand with a grin on my face, "Found it!"

He muttered a small 'thank you' before I moved to one of the big logger peoples.

I gave him an innocent face and politely asked, "If you have some chain link fence, can I use some?"

He gave me a curious glance and replied, "Sure, kid. May I ask though, who are you, and why do you need the fence?"

I stuck my hand out and grinned, "Luna Marie, the girl who house you all are helping rebuild. I wanted to keep my dogs from bothering you, so I was going to put them in a little chain link fence area."

"Oh, well, ok. Nice to meet you, I'm Johnson. Micheil," Johnson motioned to the man behind him," and I will help you set up the fences." Micheil nodded and they both went up to the now parked trucks. They both grabbed three fences and some chains and I led them over to a tree that hung over my pond. I had them build a large six sided circle thing around the pond and tree.

"Thank you Johnson and Micheil. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Micheil patted my head and gave a deep chuckle, "No problem short stuff."

Johnson let out a deep-throated laugh, "We don't mind, now were gona get back to helping unload stuff. See yah later kid!" They both headed off back towards the truck.

I loped over to my bike and pulled out some flexible dog food dishes and put some water in them. Even though they have the pond, I don't want to chance them falling in and busting something. Jogging back to the hexagon thing, I set the dishes in the shade. I then let off a shrill whistle and my fuzzy friends came bound into the pin.

I got covered in dog kisses and pounced on a few times. I heard Johnson and Micheil laughing at me, so I quickly got up and gave my dogs a final pat on the back. I shut the gate thing and locked it.

No sooner did I drop my hands from the gate, did I suddenly find myself arm locked with Kazama and Rangiku. They began dragging me away while Rangiku rambled out stuff.

"We totally have to go to this awesome store we found! There are all sorts of cute dresses and skirts and-" I intercepted her rambles for a moment to tell her something.

"I don't wear dresses or skirts, so lets just go to a simple store that sells jeans and T-shirts ok? You do know that you can let go right?" They let go and they took what I said into consideration.

Kazama grinned, "Ok, then lets start at the under garments shop."

Oh dear god. It was going to be a very long day. We had walked there, of course so it took a while. But when we were there, they ushered me into a booth area and began their investigation.

Kazama pulled out a notepad out of her back pocket of her jeans, "Bra size?"

"Uh, a 30D."

"Wire or no wire?"

"Preferably no wire."

"Panties size?"

"I don't know. In the twenties or so."

"Colors for both?"

"Blues, blacks, you know. Dark colors. And some silver and white ones too."

"Ok, you wait here. Rangiku, you have panty raiding duty. I'll get the bras."

So I sat. And Kazama came back with tons of bra's that were relatively close in colors and all the same size. Blues, teals, whites, blacks, greys, and silvers were what I tried on. All of them fit so she put them in a little hand basket. Rangiku came back with panties that said kinda funny stuff, like 'look but don't touch'. We all laughed at that.

The next store we raided was the shoe store. I got a pair of thigh high black leather boots, blue flats, and a pair of neon green and purple flip-flops. We then flocked to the jean store. Again, I was ushered to the changing rooms.

"Preferred brand?"

"Levi."

"Flair or boot-cut?"

"Boot-cut."

"Light or dark?"

"Don't care."

"Size?"

"12/14."

"Wait here then." So I waited again.

When they got back, they had me change into a pair of low riding Levi's and had me strut about in them. There had been some guys near there, and all their heads turned to look. Maybe there was a super model here, I don't really know though.

Kazama gasped, "Oh my gosh sis, your ass looks nice!"

"Totally! Do you see those guys staring!" Rangiku giggled for a moment.

"Am I done now?"

"Hell/Heck no!" They both sighed and rushed me back into my jeans. They paid for the stuff and we began out trek to the next store.

On the way, though, we passed the leather shop. I could have squealed at their prices. It was so cheap and of awesome quality, I just had to go inside! So I did my best puppy-dog eyes and both of them sighed. I bounced from rack to rack like a kid in a candy shop. I got these really tight leather pants, a new Harley Davidson jacket, and some fingerless gloves.

Then they dragged me to the shirt/jacket store. They wanted to get me some cute shirts, and I said no. So they got me T-shirts with comments like my old shirts on them. They also got me a black jacket with a skull on the back. We also got socks. Nothing really to special about the socks. They were just plain white socks.

And before we went furniture shopping, we want to a fast food place. I ordered a chicken Cesar-salad and a small soft drink. Kazama and Rangiku both got some weird stuff that looked like mutated chow-mien and a small soft drink. We chatted as we ate also.

"So, Luna. Are you excited to see your house when we get back?" Kazama asked as she took a drink from her soda.

I ate a bite of chicken and replied, "Yeah, I am. But I figure that they wont have it done by the time we get back though."

Rangiku mumbled something around her food that sounded like, "Have faith in them." Or something. It was weird.

Some time later, we made it to the furniture store. We picked out a nice black, silver, and purple bedspread for a king sized bed. Then we got a king sized bed and frame, and a nightstand with a lamp. We also got lights and such stuff. We got granite counter tops for both the kitchen and the bathroom and cherry wood cabinets (they sent those off to the house right away), and a nice set of oak wood dining chairs and table and a coffee table for the living room. We wandered into the couch/chair department, and I ended up getting a loveseat, a regular couch, seven beanbags, and a recliner.

I got a large dresser thing, a full body mirror, and then we moved to the flooring section of the store. Once there, we got a grey tile like floor for the kitchen, a dark blue/green carpet for my room, wooden floor for the hallways, a grey carpet for the living room, and some dark brown carpet for the two guest rooms.

Then we got to the bathroom department. I ended up getting a regular toilet, a beautiful tub that could fit like eight people, and a separate shower with black curtains (again, all immediately shipped). I also got a black shower mat so I won't slip when I'm washing my hair. We went to electronics and got me a television and some random horror movies.

I got a large fridge/freezer combo, a stove/oven, a toaster, coffee pot, pots and pans, dishwasher, knife set, silver ware set, and a microwave when we went into the kitchen appliances place. We also got a washing machine and a dryer there too, oddly enough.

For the guest room's furniture, we got two twin beds per room, two dressers, and four nightstands with lamps.

Then we paid. And they shipped all the stuff there.

The next, and final shop was the pet store. We got a large square doghouse (about an 8ft by 8ft and six foot tall), lots of dog food, enough square dog mats to cover the entire floor of the dog house, leashes and collars, some dog toys, and like ten pieces of kennel fencing. And like the furniture store, we had them ship that too, along with all the cloths and stuff.

Good thing I didn't pay a dime for all we got. No, we didn't steal it, but the Rangiku used the soul society's card to pay for it. It was like one hundred and fifty thousand dollars or so.

We were walking back, it was 6:30pm, and we ran into Johnson and Micheil. Kazama and Rangiku had stiffened, thinking that they were probably perverts, because they hadn't seen me chatting with them. I had waved them over and I smiled when I asked, "I fellas, you done already?" the two girls visibly relaxed when I spoke in a friendly tone.

Johnson grinned, "Of course! And the place looks great! You should see the-" Micheil clapped his hand over his friends mouth and grinned.

He shoo his head, he whispered into Johnson's ear, "You idiot! You almost spoiled the surprise," Louder, he addressed me, "well we gotta go Luna, see you around. Call again if you need another building job!" and he took off, towing Johnson behind him.

We laughed and continued walking. And I began to wonder. What surprise were they talking about?


End file.
